


這次口袋裡放的是世界地圖(dnkb)

by yomilansuu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, Crossing Timelines, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomilansuu/pseuds/yomilansuu
Summary: 荊冠的蜜月番外。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 雷文市

**Author's Note:**

> ※因為太喜歡妄想就把時間軸折斷了  
> ※都是本篇劇透和作者的胡說八道

丹帝卸任前總是披著贊助商披風、頭戴王冠紋鴨舌帽趕去需要他的地方，從來不擔心民眾會如何議論他多惹眼招搖。今天同樣是有任務在身，清晨早起打扮樸素，他卻在人煙稀少的街上左顧右盼，直到在齒輪站地鐵入口前見到前來迎接的兩個身影才終於鬆口氣。  
  
「想必兩位就是地鐵總控官了，久仰大名。」  
  
「您特意來趕首班車嗎？」北尚禮貌性地回握。他確實記得下午有會客預約，所以對丹帝的提早到來感到意外。  
  
「真有心哪，現在才清晨四點半呢。」那口濃厚的伽勒爾口音著實引起南廈興趣，也不枉他們提早例行巡邏。  
  
丹帝一踏出寶可夢中心就往反方向跑，明明齒輪站就在隔壁還是迷路了一個多小時。  
  
對於來自伽勒爾地區的貴客，他們仍一絲不苟地完成巡邏後請他進入車廂。以列車座位為席，丹帝被夾在總控官中間，同樣是對戰設施首席訓練師就不浪費時間客套，開始交流經營對站設施的經驗，他倆兄弟親手接過伽勒爾地區的第一手資料時依舊覺得不可思議。  
  
「是因為伽勒爾粒子和許願星才能實現極巨化對戰，這確實是鎖定區域特色的對戰模式。」可以的話，北尚也想一併閱覽伽勒爾歷史資料做詳盡調查，「不過塔主您親自出面的次數不少，體力分配方面請謹慎小心為上。」  
  
他們總控官平時還是待在控制中心居多，管理鐵路兼顧對戰實則不容易。  
  
「叫我丹帝就好。」丹帝對北尚印象為人很客氣，尤其他是負責熱門的單打對戰，一感覺到強者氣質巴不得想放下資料開打，「那麼我會考慮申請對戰的前置條件，謝謝您的提醒。」  
  
首先集齊道館徽章吧，丹帝翻閱超級列車的挑戰條件必須收集完成指定的寶可夢圖鑑，如果他不是對戰塔塔主，大概就得花大把時間才能體驗超級列車。  
  
「哥哥你看這個！當寶可夢有兩種特性時，可以用這個道具將其交換，合眾地區哪都沒有這麼方便道具！」南廈快速地來回翻找他感興趣的東西，他在商品清單中的特性膠囊上面畫了一個大花圖案，「如果雙打對戰時，雙斧戰龍把特性改變成鬥爭心的話，麻麻鰻魚王應該就能少受點罪了。」  
  
笑著笑著他都要哭了，因為地震是強而有力的一手，但是雙斧戰龍的破格特性常會一不小心把他的麻麻鰻魚王牽連進去。  
  
特性膠囊無疑是極為便利的道具，可惜那不是伽勒爾特產，丹帝是從對戰宅邸四姊妹那裡採購的，他來合眾地區這一趟也有打算進貨一批充電電池，從產地買價格很划算。  
  
「對戰塔設計就是包含極巨化要素的站立單雙打啊……沒有特殊規則或場地嗎？我看伽勒爾也有幾條鐵路路線呢。」有鐵路很重要，這就足夠當他們兄弟休假可以去伽勒爾的其中一個理由。  
  
「很可惜都是短程的，而且為了照顧路過的毛辮羊群，一天之內會有多次誤點。」丹帝只考慮到訓練家間條件性制約的對戰，並沒有想到合眾地區還有三打的對戰方式，「普通場地三打對戰應該很擠吧……」  
  
「室內很吃場地硬體沒錯，所以室內多為三打輪盤戰居多。」北尚調出新聞給丹帝看，訓練師之間的街頭三打雖然會造成不少破壞，也可能是因為合眾地區居民對此寬容看待，三打對戰熱度一直都是有增無減，而他們對戰地下鐵便是為了平衡潮流而設計出的狹室戰鬥，「南廈是這方面的行家，他也因此負責雙打對戰和多人的項目。」  
  
畢竟是同行，北尚想丹帝應該不會認為他們吹捧自己人是傲慢的表現。  
  
「我也有個善於雙打對戰的旅伴，沒把他一起帶來反而是我有失禮節呢。」  
  
總控官雖是雙胞胎，不過個性明顯示是兩個對比，就像合眾地區的民風一樣不會有曖昧不明的氛圍。  
  
南廈邊哼歌邊做筆記的模樣像極了孩子，十分渴望吸收新知，那靈活柔軟的特質正是擅長雙打對戰的特徵之一，丹帝這才注意到奇巴納個性也是如此，即便是在最尋常的單打中構築不會讓對戰冷場的大膽策略。  
  
「丹帝先生今天也打算體驗對戰地下鐵吧？」南廈眼神飄向丹帝腰間的精靈球，確信那裡一定有他不知道的伽勒爾元素。  
  
「不，這……」丹帝罕見地在談論對戰時支支吾吾，畢竟這是跟奇巴納一起計畫的蜜月旅行，他們已經大量壓縮時間把行程排到極限，了解地鐵總控官的實力是最重要的調查環節，但他實在沒辦法開口要求略過人家引以為豪的設計直接挑戰。  
  
七戰一輪，三輪即二十一場對戰，一場他分配十分鐘也要花三小時半，這還是只是計算非進階的單條路線而已，算上返回寶可夢中心的路程，就錯過他們約好的出發時間。奇巴納一直很期待今天拜訪七寶市博物館的行程，他不想因為自己任性給增進感情的旅行有個壞起頭。  
  
「乾脆就這麼開打如何？我等不了列車跑完一輪啦。」  
  
「南廈！」北尚嚇道。他們穿著制服就是得遵守總控官的規矩。  
  
「離發車還有段時間，所以這只是訓練師之間的對戰嘛，哥哥你也別假裝自己不好奇啊。」大不了到月台對戰，他們都不放水的話應該很快就可以結束了。  
  
「沒事沒事，北尚先生，挑戰的話我會按規矩來的，不過只是要見見我的夥伴倒沒關係……出來打聲招呼吧，噴火龍。」  
  
從丹帝精靈球現身的寶可夢令兄弟震驚到無法出聲，丹帝見了更是冷汗直流。  
  
「鋁……」  
  
「從來沒見過的寶可夢！」南廈興奮地提高音量。  
  
「鋁鋼龍！」他萬萬沒想到出門時拿到奇巴納的精靈球。「啊啊……我真是迷糊！牠是我旅伴的寶可夢，是同時具有鋼系與龍系特質的鋁鋼龍。」  
  
「牠有好看的稜稜角角！還有可以站得四平八穩的體格！金屬表面被打磨得跟鏡子一樣，重點是──牠的小腦袋肯定很適合帽子！」  
  
因為奇巴納的關係，鋁鋼龍很能習慣陌生人的熱情，就連丹帝的冒失他也不意外。  
  
「請跟我握手！」鋁鋼龍的手跟其他龍系寶可夢的爪子不太一樣，南廈看到牠乖巧地控制力道把手輕輕放在自己手上時又開心地驚叫一回。  
  
「對鐵路的熱愛也影響了我們對寶可夢的喜好，南廈跟我都對這樣有現代感的寶可夢深感興趣，請別見怪。」他們必定會攜帶一隻有鋼系特質的寶可夢，而且北尚比南廈更堅持在多人對戰中由他指揮龍頭地鼠。「好了南廈，別嚇壞牠。」  
  
南廈把鋁鋼龍輕輕抱起又放下體驗牠的輕金屬特性，「丹帝先生別看哥哥那樣，他比我更想仔細瞧瞧這隻鋁鋼龍呢，畢竟龍系部分完全正中他的喜好，他也是特別花心思在培養雙斧戰龍喔。」  
  
「培、培育本來就是這樣，跟這個沒關係……」  
  
「牠很親人的。」別的寶可夢丹帝說不準，但奇巴納的寶可夢他絕對可以掛保證。  
  
北尚不想讓自己被新鮮感沖昏頭還有點掙扎，總得有一個人要負責維持地鐵總控官的威嚴，不過鋁鋼龍似乎察覺到他心思主動靠過去，牠個性比外表看上去還纖細貼心，北尚絕對不會說牠的意外來訪是個錯誤。  
  
「伽勒爾地區可以見到極巨化鋁鋼龍吧？真好哪。」  
  
「所言甚是呢，南廈。」  
  
丹帝想，要是奇巴納看到鋁鋼龍那麼受總控官歡迎，足夠他臭屁一陣子了。  
  
「極巨化在個體表現上也有差異，這隻鋁鋼龍牠剛好是可以超極巨化的。」  
  
「為什麼聽起來那麼厲害的東西沒寫在您給的資料上！」南廈是皮笑肉不笑的，沒辦法親眼目睹甚至還有點失落。  
  
丹帝至少還有帶上他的手機，裡面存著奇巴納的對戰影片給他們參考，就連招式上的差異也一目了然。超極巨鋁鋼龍就像難以動搖的現代建築佇立大地，帶著龐大的覺悟挑戰自然與真理。  
  
「來做一日站長吧，鋁鋼龍！」南廈把自己的帽子戴在鋁鋼龍頭上測一下，果然跟他想的一樣尺寸適合得不得了，就連他們的指揮手勢牠也很快就記住。既然牠不是丹帝的寶可夢，南廈自然就不管丹帝的意願了。  
  
「請務必給我們這個機會！」北尚乾咳幾聲抑制自己繼續失態，「我們會提供鋼系寶可夢專用的綜合蠟做為報酬，清潔除鏽打蠟一次完成，那可是員工福利才能入手的特製品，只要您願意空出一點時間，不是今天也沒關係。」  
  
丹帝看著鋁鋼龍小幅度地揮手踏腳，感覺牠已經有點被說動了，畢竟伽勒爾地區普遍濕氣重，奇巴納也因此花不少時間給牠做保養身體。  
  
「你打算怎麼辦呢？」手上全都是奇巴納的寶可夢，大概也沒辦法好好對戰，眼下又有不錯的提議，不過一考慮到奇巴納的感覺，他一時間也不知如何是好，奇巴納應該會想要拍下好夥伴風光的一面。  
  
鋁鋼龍雙手架在胸前，那是牠的備戰架式。  
  
牠對現況是有許多考量，可牠不會想花時間在取捨利益上，讓這兩個粗神經的訓練師不在彼此身邊時也能意識到對方的支持才是最為重要的，牠的訓練師看上的人也不是因為沒有有利條件就放棄挑戰的膽小鬼。  
  
「你跟奇巴納真不像呢。」儘管如此，鋁鋼龍依舊是奇巴納的最佳拍檔。  
  
「說的也是，丹帝先生本來就是為此而來，偏離正題了真是不好意思。」北尚給南廈取回帽子，他們正好趕在打鈴前理好儀容。  
  
人潮有秩序地湧入齒輪站，眼神與氣勢都不可思議地觸動丹帝的對戰神經。訓練師步伐一致地躍進車廂的瞬間，列車所有機件大聲作響，相互緊扣的小齒輪驅動這巨大鐵塊，人類執念凝聚而成的怪物穿越黑暗呼嘯疾行，震動傳遍全身肌膚，而丹帝將要在這金屬猛獸體內進行從未體驗過的對戰。  
  
「因為是丹帝先生，所以一上來就是超級列車等級的對戰囉，有時間的話還請務必來雙打超級列車找我。」  
  
「無須擔心地震與自爆等招式對車體的影響，請各位訓練師在對戰間請緊握扶手與吊環，並善用本列車提供的設備給寶可夢進行回復。」北尚與南廈仔細確認所有細節，以確保遠道而來的客人能盡情享受對戰，「那麼、」  
  
『超級單人對戰列車！出發前進──』  
  
總控官一轉身，他們的身影就被高傲雉雞的雙翼取而代之，一個簡單的起風招式在狹長空間中似乎變得更有威力，鋁鋼龍在丹帝的指揮下輕而易舉地用尖石攻擊將牠拿下，想到每節車廂都會有技術超群的訓練師在等著，他就無法止住嘴角笑意。

  
  
／

  
  
噴火龍感覺得出奇巴納很火大，雖然嘴上沒說出來，但牠帶他去七寶市的路上會本能地打直尾巴讓自己的命火離他遠一點。  
  
「之前就很想說你們家那蠢蛋打算讓我吞戒指的事，要是真有什麼閃失本大爺就得從馬桶撈了，更別說他還想自己吞下去！」奇巴納對噴火龍發牢騷的時候一腳還踩著堅盾劍怪的手，因為牠急著趕回丹帝身邊，想稍微威嚇一下讓奇巴納放手反被一拳搥倒。「我根本沒有要糟蹋他的家傳戒指，為什麼那個被吃得死死的人非得是本大爺？啊？你們也說點什麼啊！」  
  
逆鱗加上效果超群的跺腳，噴火龍確定堅盾劍怪無法再戰鬥了，只不過人類不像寶可夢能用樹果安撫，牠還要拿精靈球讓堅盾劍怪自己進去，既然已經清楚明白奇巴納還氣在上頭，堅盾劍怪大概也會安份一點。  
  
「收服寶可夢還要先削弱丟球搖三下，連戀愛都沒談過就直接把我套住簡直太便宜他了──疼疼疼……」  
  
噴火龍無奈地扶住奇巴納。牠也知道丹帝短短一夜把人弄到聲音沙啞又腰骨疼，大清早沒有先好好呵護自己的伴就跑出門實在很不像話，可他們都太需要時間磨合，噴火龍才心甘情願用最大耐心陪他們從錯誤嘗試中找方法。  
  
「昨天也才在機場拍幾張照片而已，天曉得他又迷路到哪裡去……」  
  
「打電話給丹帝先生如何洛托？」  
  
「先讓我冷靜一段時間吧，我不想第一天就把力氣浪費在吵架上。」奇巴納環著噴火龍的脖子走，至少牠的體溫能讓痠痛舒緩些。  
  
博物館內不方便大型寶可夢出入，以防萬一還是讓噴火龍回精靈球，不過副館長受理了奇巴納的特殊申請，手機洛托姆還是可以帶進場和攝影。  
  
「喔喔，七寶市的博物館好多化石收藏洛！」化石中的基因隨時都會甦醒卻又可以恆久存在，洛托姆本身就是幽體，總是會不經意地被岩石內包裹著的奇妙生命力吸引。  
  
「很棒吧？可惜寶物庫沒有跟化石研究者合作，不過我們的文獻和美術品也不少就是了──有了有了，我想看的就是這個：龍系寶可夢的骨骼標本。」  
  
有這麼完整的還原度是很難能可貴的，以他的理解原型應該是快龍錯不了，不過牠不可思議地比現在快龍的平均體格還高大，中間還存在著一段未解的演化之謎，藉著化石窺探過去的足跡就是它們的迷人之處。  
  
「謝謝你這麼欣賞本館館藏。我就是這裡的負責人，我老公剛才在門口認出了你的聲音。」  
  
「蘆薈女士！幸會幸會。」奇巴納求學期間聽過許多關於蘆薈的事蹟，既通考古也是同時經營著博物館與道館的優秀訓練師，他在接手寶物庫的時候跟這裡申請了不少重要參考資料學習，「這些可都是貨真價實的寶物，我也算是一飽眼福了。」  
  
「我聽說你可是首席館主，怎麼年紀輕輕就這麼有氣無力的？」蘆薈還需要抬頭才能跟奇巴納對上眼，她印象中奇巴納應該是更有活力的訓練師才對。  
  
他習慣禮貌性地與人平視，但這次腰一彎，膝蓋整個往下沉嚇著蘆薈，沒有邊欣賞館藏邊聊的閒情逸致，只好移步到辦公室。  
  
「這個……說來話長……」蘆薈特意叫咖啡館送咖啡，他想喝這杯已經等很久了，原本他還想跟丹帝一起逛完博物館後去倉庫咖啡館悠閒地打發午後時光。  
  
「你聲音都啞了，眼睛也還腫著，水土不服太厲害的話我去給你抓個藥。」  
  
「不是，是奇巴納先生和他老公──呣！」洛托姆把關鍵字說出來才被奇巴納抓住，正巧給蘆薈瞥見他的戒指。  
  
蘆薈皺緊眉頭仔細打量奇巴納，彷彿在解讀世紀之謎般，「你是跟流氓熊貓結婚不成？」俗話說得好，大膽假設小心驗證。  
  
「說流氓也沒錯，以伽勒爾那邊來說轟擂金剛猩更貼切……」  
  
蘆薈去拿冬天用的電熱毯給奇巴納，又拿了些蛋糕請他。  
  
「身體不好就不要勉強跑公務，我又不會為難你。」拳關寶物庫和七寶博物館的合作項目因為伽勒爾聯盟人事異動一度中斷，她能從奇巴納手上收到珍貴館藏照片覺得非常驚喜，伽勒爾地區收藏古董居多，充滿人類對寶可夢的詩意和浪漫有別於化石。  
  
「我本來還想去雙龍道館一趟的。」  
  
「那你今天是注定要陪大媽我了，雙龍市剛聯盟開賽，夏卡抽不出身啦。」  
  
奇巴納注意到電視一直都開著，因為他來拜訪的關係蘆薈才把它調靜音，但光是比賽轉播就完全吸走了奇巴納的目光。  
  
「看到那個孩子沒，她是夏卡教出來的，跟你一樣是龍系訓練師，非常有望拿這次的冠軍呢。」蘆薈看奇巴納的眼神就知道他在集中精神，眨眼節奏無意識地對上寶可夢出招的拍子，身體自動吸收所有關於對戰的任何訊息。  
  
「合眾地區怎麼會這麼快就開賽呢？」奇巴納對於合眾地區曾發生過的等離子隊事件也是略有耳聞，他聽說聯盟訓練師花很長時間在重建跟民眾的信任感，所有聯盟都引以為戒持續關注著是否有其他風吹草動。  
  
「上屆冠軍從缺啊。」蘆薈苦笑，「這個新挖掘出來的英雄像有點看頭喔，有鑑定過的文獻嗎？」  
  
奇巴納遞上索妮亞寫的研究副本給她，但他明白蘆薈的開朗下心情甚是複雜。  
  
他們都研究過各地歷史，通常有兩個強大的存在幾乎無一例外是關係對立，合眾地區的雙王建國至今付出了不少慘痛代價，所以委託製作了古代圓石複製品展出，不要讓這些記憶被埋沒，當她看到伽勒爾的英雄傳說時覺得有些欣慰。  
  
「原本上屆冠軍是艾莉絲的好對手。」蘆薈放下文獻看向電視轉播，「大概是我們這些大人為了和平做的努力還不夠，龍才帶走了我們的孩子吧……」  
  
她實在很羨慕夏卡一把年紀還能兼顧市長和館主職務，還教出了如此優秀的新生代，不禁質疑起自己是不是把結婚當成選擇安逸的藉口，如果走出舒適圈的話說不定她還能為學界做出點貢獻。  
  
「讓你看到難為情的一面……真是抱歉。」  
  
「龍不會那麼壞心眼的。」伽勒爾現任冠軍和他的龍就是個好例子，現在想來伽勒爾真是個宜居之地，「雖然我也會自覺能力不足而不甘心，卻走到了一個前所未見的境地。」奇巴納自然地揚起嘴角露出虎牙，笑容就足以說明一切。  
  
「這麼年輕就經歷不少大風大浪，真不錯。」  
  
外頭烏雲壓境突然下起雷雨，奇巴納出門前確定過好幾回氣象預報都說沒有下雨跡象，他開始有點擔心丹帝的去向，反倒是蘆薈見到閃電劃開天際有種豁然開朗的感覺，眼下天氣彷彿像在證明奇巴納所言不虛一樣。  
  
「這大概會下好多天呢。」  
  
「不會吧……」手機信號連帶突然變差，奇巴納真的有點坐不住想要去找丹帝，卻被蘆薈壓回位子，她的哈約克也跳到奇巴納膝上讓他坐好。  
  
「你操心自己就夠了，等雨小一點再走，轉播和資料留著你自己看，我再去給我們叫午餐。」  
  
雖然今天沒能見到大名鼎鼎的夏卡和他的赤面龍，不過他也在這體驗不少人情溫暖。  
  
她辦公桌上放著仔細包裝好的道館徽章鑄模，像是等人來接收它似的，他似乎算是運氣好才能在這見證蘆薈的苦惱。  
  
奇巴納望向門口瞬間驚動到在一旁保持距離觀察的影子，青年因為他的視線退進陰影裡。  
  
「怕什麼？伽勒爾的首席館主不會咬人的。」  
  
奇巴納聽蘆薈介紹自己的方式就知道徽章鑄模跟這名黑髮青年似乎有所關聯。  
  
「這孩子最近才通過資格考試，請你務必指導他一下。」她勾勾手指，兩人湊近咬耳朵，「改天把你老公帶來，我幫你教訓他。」  
  
「我的大姐啊，別再虧我了！」  
  
奇巴納早就在打磨眼光為未來做準備，多虧蘆薈的從容他也沒有感覺太多不安，明明有些難受，整個過程卻又是如此理所當然，如果可以的話，他當然希望丹帝在旁邊跟他一起見證傳承。

  
  
／

  
  
  
蘆薈好心地叫計程車把奇巴納送回雷文市寶可夢中心，雖然他很想回房休息，不過中心提供的床位沒辦法讓他躺平，想了一想還是跟噴火龍去找丹帝最實在。  
  
「奇巴納，終於等到你了！」  
  
「丹……你怎麼……」大路癡沒有發任何求救信就好好走到目的地簡直是前所未聞，奇巴納還一度以為是堅盾劍怪把他洗腦讓他看到丹帝的幻覺。  
  
「是鋁鋼龍帶我回來的。」丹帝是可以叫沙漠蜻蜓來領路，但鋁鋼龍很堅持自己來，因為牠步行速度不快，丹帝勢必要停下來等牠。  
  
知情後的奇巴納對鋁鋼龍的用心感激涕零，也難怪跟好夥伴分開幾個小時讓他有時間過很慢的錯覺，感人的重逢剛到高潮，他就被丹帝塞進剛才的計程車。  
  
「我已經退掉了這邊的房間，行李都在這。」丹帝指示計程車去的地方是他剛找好的高級飯店，「買給大家的土產我也打點好了，接下來幾天我們專心逛自己的。」  
  
路上他傘都給鋁鋼龍撐以免牠生鏽才弄得全身濕淋淋，他多麼希望這時候能說幾句安撫或道歉也好，但他只擅長用行動表示，而且現在並不適合考慮肌膚之親，他想把手從奇巴納旁邊挪開卻被拉回去，乘車途中沒有其他對話，只是下意識地來回撫摸彼此的指繭，大概知道他們今天各自經歷了什麼，儘管腦中的不安全感逼迫他們要刨根問到底，最好讓對方有些罪惡感，但兩人默契地管好吵鬧的思緒，一直這麼牽著到飯店房間。  
  
奇巴納沒有要求丹帝為他做什麼，所以他對眼前驚喜除了啞然失聲做不出其他反應，這是看得到摩天輪的一房二廳頂級套房，房間附流理檯跟小酒吧，浴室有按摩浴缸，隔壁廳還是特意為寶可夢準備的遊樂空間，他都開始懷疑丹帝是不是被鋁鋼龍的頭錘敲到才突發奇想換房間。  
  
寶可夢們興奮得從精靈球裡跑出來探索漂亮的新房間，只有他們還杵在原地。  
  
「這本來就不是普通的旅行，慎重考慮過後……就決定這麼做了。」他倆昨晚都需要蜷著腳睡覺，更別說寶可夢中心還是上下舖，換房間後他也不用跟奇巴納分床睡。  
  
「謝、謝謝……」奇巴納見丹帝壓低帽緣死盯著地板，他小指尖勾住丹帝順了順那僵硬的指節，「你今天有、好好吃飯嗎？」  
  
「地鐵總控官他們有招待我便當，他們說、咖哩是假日才能吃的食物，不然襯衫會有味道，跟他們聊天真的很有意思……你呢？」  
  
「哼嗯……伽勒爾沒人需要為這點小事忍耐呢。」淋濕的丹帝體溫還有點涼，他手指貼緊奇巴納溫暖的指腹摩娑，在一小片皮膚上的酥癢卻如電流般傳遍全身，「今天在七寶博物館那參觀交流學到很多，也被蘆薈女士餵得飽飽的……只是、會想、你也在就好了……」  
  
「正好……我今天也在想一樣的事情。」  
  
兩隻手互相緊握時，手心傳過來的熱度燙得他們直冒汗。  
  
奇巴納催促丹帝趕快洗澡換掉衣服免得著涼，雖然有一起入浴的想法，但他先陪寶可夢們，讓牠們玩累一點，然後要拍新套房開箱影片上傳SNS，胃口什麼的等餓了再來想辦法就好，夜深人靜時他們想幹什麼都無所謂。  
  
他先挑了喜歡的床位，打開電視找找今天聯盟比賽的重播，開始研究合眾訓練師的對戰思維，正想著要調查有沒有關於天氣異相的報導，他又看見窗外電光閃爍，深長而低沉轟鳴縈繞耳畔彷彿是龍在低語。  
  
「原來如此……放晴前的確有得等了。」  
  
丹帝出了浴室，安靜地坐到奇巴納旁邊循著他的視線找天空上有什麼令人在意的東西讓他跟龍系寶可夢們看得出神，兩隻狀況外的多龍梅西亞調皮地在丹帝蓬鬆的毛髮間亂竄，把自己也染上洗髮精的花香。  
  
奇巴納自己把一天行程紀錄攤在床上給丹帝看，興奮地告訴他可能會感興趣的龍之骸骨和蘆薈的對戰手腕，儘管他們都沒有對方的第一手體驗，不過合眾的朋友們都相當心胸寬大，他們這段時間還有機會挽回錯過的樂趣。  
  
等待奇巴納盥洗期間，丹帝也筆記下今天地下鐵的對戰紀錄，針對自己的隊伍調整策略，不忘記褒獎一下奇巴納的寶可夢們，他的冒失意外讓他們今天建立了革命性情感，當然如果下次站在對立面他也會拿出全力和牠們一戰。  
  
撇開房間不談，他跟奇巴納一如往常在他們熟悉事物的包圍下，賴在床上散漫地打發好幾小時，和他們交往前的日常聚會半斤八兩。  
  
丹帝屏息凝神觀察奇巴納特別點名的女孩，被龍系寶可夢們所愛、有著跟奇巴納相似的氣場，儘管身在狹小的戰鬥場地，令人目眩的招式接踵而來，好像牠們的思考和眼界都沒有設限。如果這女孩拿下冠軍，現聯盟就會有兩位龍系特長的冠軍，總地來說，冠軍的對戰專長都面向全方位，鮮少有冠軍會宣言自己是特定專長的訓練師，豐緣地區是個例外，他一直都對那裡很陌生而深感興趣。  
  
「啊，那裡！雙斧戰龍！岩──」對戰看得太入迷，丹帝也不自覺地出聲大喊。  
  
「閉嘴，丹帝！」奇巴納絞住丹帝脖子押到床上用枕頭活埋。雙斧戰龍就在旁邊聽著，這個岩崩下去他們今晚就沒地方睡了。  
  
「好想見見合眾地區的冠軍。」  
  
「失蹤的那個還是阿戴克先生？」  
  
心情上是兩個都好奇，丹帝覺得自己似乎能從他們身上吸收新東西，就算是冠軍卸任後的經驗也是。  
  
「聽說阿戴克先生是去隱居了，我記得他跟他的火神蛾有點像。」丹帝和奇巴納腦內描繪的輪廓有些七七八八的，不過冠軍的模樣會和他們的寶可夢有共通點似乎是一種慣例，「我像自己的哪隻寶可夢呢？」  
  
「……無極汰那……」  
  
「你說什麼？」  
  
有著啟發他人的無限潛能卻也是可能覆滅一切的暴君，那情景在奇巴納看來並沒有什麼不協調感，他一直都很小心翼翼地確保丹帝不會成為後者，所幸無極汰那早就有更好的歸所。  
  
「是紫色又有臭脾氣的傢伙，那大概就是堅盾劍怪了。」奇巴納俯下身啃咬丹帝耳骨，將他的髮絲順到耳後露出脖頸。  
  
洗髮精的香味還堆積在肩窩，他的齒尖一靠近丹帝的皮膚就感覺到底下脈拍加速，那股氣味混著汗香撲鼻而來，他摸索那些柔軟的地方都是人體最為致命的弱點，在丹帝看不見自己吋肌吋膚違背主人意願顫跳著，害怕失去激情與悸動，他隨心所欲廝磨啃咬卻不覺得自己像個征服者，丹帝五指探入他的黑髮摩娑頭皮，好不容易升起的嗜虐慾望馬上就被他玩弄於掌中，口裡頓時間像含著一團火，丹帝肌膚傳來的溫度頓時間碾壓他體內的龐大熱量並融化理智。  
  
「今晚不行。」  
  
奇巴納以為已經用全身重量壓制住丹帝，卻被他手腳一勾掀翻過來，兩手被丹帝輕鬆扣住，比翻肚的煤炭龜還手足無措。  
  
「突然就有興致了，本大爺知道你很留戀我屁股，所以沒關係的。」  
  
「不是……你需要休息。」丹帝是很高興奇巴納好心顧慮他的喜好，他用力掐一下奇巴納大腿內側證明，奇巴納渾身痠痛的身體有想一腳把他踹開的反射動作，「就算下雨也一起出門吧？」  
  
聽起來像是丹帝單方面的任性，但奇巴納同意他們應該好好享受得來不易的獨處時間。他帶上棉被跟著丹帝一起恍恍惚惚地躺下，一整天累積下來的破碎感不可思議地開始消散，明明他們深信不疑自己今天做的沒有錯，旅行還高效率地兼顧好公務，彼此卻只有待在對方目能所及之處時才會感到完整。  
  
在大得可以讓卡比獸睡上去的床上，他們仍選擇擠在一起勾著腳環住對方度過整夜。  
  


／

  
  
他們倆都伽勒爾土生土長，有一點點風雨正涼爽，愜意得像兩隻黏黏寶。  
  
「列車進站請退至等待線後。」  
  
「優先禮讓下車乘客與輪椅使用者，上車請盡量往車廂內側移動。」  
  
總控官們正指揮地鐵站務人員在尖峰時刻引導民眾上車，顯眼的鋁鋼龍在這裡就起了很大的作用控制分流。  
  
「列車起步時請緊握扶手吊環。」  
  
「關門警音響起時請勿強行下車。前往金輪鎮列車於七點整點準時發車，那麼──」  
  
『出發前進！』  
  
鋁鋼龍有模有樣地學著總控官擺指揮手勢。  
  
奇巴納有先見之明一早給手機換上新的記憶卡，好夥伴在地鐵指揮的帥氣模樣讓他按快門根本停不下來，不管是帽子、領帶還是事先塗的綜合蠟都讓牠看起來神采奕奕，剛拍的直播登上伽勒爾熱門搜索榜首他也覺得風光極了。  
  
「丹帝先生培養的寶可夢真不得了，這可有點難辦呢。」南廈十分認真地打量身高快兩米的奇巴納。  
  
「本大爺是人！」奇巴納現在心情正好就不跟這個皮在癢的總控官計較。  
  
「丹帝先生今天總算是帶上了自己的手持寶可夢，那麼要接續挑戰嗎？」經過北尚觀察，丹帝在對戰中有多次分心，現在精神狀態明顯安定許多。  
  
「不是說好要跟我對戰嗎，丹帝先生？只有哥哥打得盡興可一點也不公平，普通雙打也行啦，我等不了四十九戰那麼久。」  
  
「南廈……別任性了。」北尚揪住南廈後領讓他別走來走去，不然他也靜不下來。  
  
不得不說丹帝和奇巴納有點懂對戰次數不足的感覺，畢竟寶可夢對戰在伽勒爾是盛事，一見到強者就會急著想摸清自己的位置。  
  
【超級單人對戰列車，車門即將關閉，準時出發。】  
  
【超級雙人對戰列車，車門即將關閉，準時出發。】  
  
不過丹帝並不急著通過超級單人列車，基於總控官給他越級挑戰的優待，他也不想違背伽勒爾訓練師的矜持──

  
  
  
_【超級多人對戰列車即將進站，請各位訓練師退至等待線後。】_

  
  
  
對戰這檔事，應該是所有人都能享受其中的。  
  
四人一同躍進車門，首節車廂的訓練師已在裡頭等候多時。  
  
『超級多人對戰列車！出發前進──』  
  
面對迎面直衝而來的肯泰羅，丹帝毫不猶豫叫上噴火龍抓住牠的牛角與之抗衡，這使得移動遲緩的赤面龍有機可趁，但奇巴納用刁鑽的投球角度把煤炭龜落在赤面龍上頭，沉重的龜殼落地順勢砸到肯泰羅的前腳。  
  
「撲擊！」「大字爆炎！」  
  
日照效果驅散車廂內的濃厚濕氣加上寶可夢們零距離的交戰攻勢，他們不費吹灰之力就突破第一節車廂。  
  
「又是一個！合眾地區沒有的！寶可夢！」  
  
這回北尚實在拉不走南廈，逼不得已在乘客面前叫出灰塵山把他拖走。  
  
丹帝和奇巴納自從進入職業聯盟後首次站在同一陣線，寶可夢的配置都是以個人的勝利為優先考量，合拍的戰鬥節奏卻如舞蹈般美妙。  
  
車廂門一扇又一扇敞開，只有越發艱難的困境等著兩人，列車搖晃不穩定，黑暗與機械聲碾壓著訓練師的精神力，各種招式齊放，混亂迅速充斥狹窄的車廂，他們除了下達指示外說不出其他話語，心裡卻是十分充實。長時間連續對戰到一定程度後，心情會隨著大量分泌的腦內啡變得愉快，就算總控官針對隊伍弱點的關鍵令人全身顫慄，所有喧鬧都在精神世界成為一個單音。  
  
閉上眼，然後睜開眼又是一場截然不同的對戰，是丹帝在伽勒爾時習以為常的節奏，通常都會是一些老面孔，他全都把大家的特長牢記在心。  
  
多虧奇巴納，他不知道逛個博物館也能體驗到把他逼入絕境的戰鬥，伽勒爾地區鮮有以一般系為長的專家，初次見面的蘆薈把他當後輩般用盡全力「疼愛」，袋獸的水流尾差點打得他噴火龍招架不住，場外只有奇巴納和寶可夢大力聲援，一下希望他吃點苦頭，一下又跟蘆薈的老公拼聲勢，他心情就像初出茅廬的訓練師挑戰道館，蘆薈也答應丹帝贏過她就會給紀念品徽章。  
  
儘管蘆薈即將從館主卸任，他依然期待能在哪裡的職業賽再遇上這位豪爽的女士。  
  
類似經驗讓他有所共鳴，久違觸碰的初心變成一種懷念感覺，所有滄桑也都化作腦中的單音。  
  
他跟奇巴納倚著對戰場地圍牆相視而笑，知道不需要在此刻去解釋什麼。已然成人的他們不需要像孩子一樣早早入睡，他們有許多時間放鬆，繼續不知疲憊地享受觀光，尤其在落腳的娛樂之都雷文市，緊繃只會令五光十色的美好夜晚失色。  
  
「這是給索妮亞小姐的紀念，雷文市歡迎閃亮動人的妳跟來電汪玩喔。」  
  
丹帝的名聲讓他們行不少方便認識名人，奇巴納幫忙把拍好的短片傳給索妮亞，有超級模特兒小菊兒的加持（雖然有可能會讓露璃娜吃味），他們的新手博士應該可以打起精神趕上論文交件時間，不過今晚的幸運兒應該還是被小菊兒好好疼愛一番的手機洛托姆，被寵得暈頭轉向差點投向美女懷抱棄主人而去。  
  
「丹帝先生和奇巴納先生的事我也從總控官們那裡聽說了，音樂會結束後可以暫時把心力放在道館上，兩位逗留期間請務必來雷文道館跟我進行對戰。」  
  
「雷文道館和遊樂園結合的設計也是有很高的娛樂性，伽勒爾居民絕對會喜歡的。」奇巴納調出資料比對地區差異，極巨化對戰緣故才有球場規模的容量需求，合眾地區在使用普通規則對戰的情況下，雷文道館受歡迎程度出奇驚人。  
  
「照這情形打下去，我乾脆去領圖鑑參加下屆合眾地區的聯盟賽吧？」  
  
「放心，在那之前我會先把你打包出境了。」怎麼有這麼厚臉皮的人嫌自己頭銜不夠多，偏偏奇巴納就是拿這樣的丹帝沒辦法。  
  
「對了！音樂會也有一位來自伽勒爾的歌手，他的表演非常受歡迎喔！而且還帶著一隻十分迷人的電氣系寶可夢。」小菊兒領著他們從後台一探究竟，那個牽動觀眾情緒的嘶吼不陌生，寶可夢們也被音樂的快節奏所吸引活力四射地搖擺。  
  
奇巴納和丹帝瞥見那束黑白分明的馬尾的瞬間，費了不少勁穩住大爆笑的衝動到角落冷靜，他們悄悄地拉著小菊兒一起拍照，還錄到了大膽的舌舔彈奏技藝，他們這兩個熟人的反應比觀眾還吃驚。  
  
「謝謝大家！」聶梓聽觀眾的呼聲，正高興還能唱一首安可曲，手機洛托姆就晃到他眼前亮出瑪俐傳來的簡訊，兩個吵鬧傢伙從後台方向拍的照片，附註舌舔彈奏有點太新潮，她還在想要怎麼適應，信中順便交代哥哥偶爾傳些表演影片回來，還要不要忘記給大家的土產。  
  
安可曲的第一個音符，聶梓指揮了顫弦蠑螈朝後台使出破音。  
  
「哈哈，我們今天才去幾個地方而已。」看到聶梓太高興大家喝了點酒還被電得一身焦，卻充實得像做夢，奇巴納明天還打算跟丹帝接續地下鐵對戰，結束之後好好去看場球賽，「看這傢伙累成這樣。」  
  
像是沒有放縱過一樣，幾杯黃湯下肚就睡得不省人事。  
  
夜深之後音樂廣場變得清淨又寬敞，加上大雨緣故很快就不見先前的熱鬧，不得不說幸好丹帝挑的飯店位置近，不然會苦了他跟噴火龍。  
  
「你也真是太寵丹帝了，回去還不是要叫醒他。」  
  
噴火龍帶著感慨的溫熱鼻息噴了奇巴納一臉，丹帝今天過得很好牠不想掃興，而且奇巴納還有點微醺，也讓人擔心他能不能好好走回去，反正丹帝睡了沒有迷路的問題，牠不介意淋點小雨。  
  
「怎麼了，噴火龍？」奇巴納看噴火龍心神不寧地到處張望，循著牠的眼神找隱隱約約連結到古怪的視線，那股會把人擰出汗的壓迫感來自天空，正穿透雲層逼近過來。  
  
銳利的風劃開烏雲，奇巴納擋不下能把雨幕高高掀起的衝擊力鬆開了雨傘，儘管噴火龍把他接個正著依舊疼到骨頭裡。巨大的幽白身影原本對噴火龍的敵意不予理會，但噴火龍口中在醞釀龍之波動時，牠也迅速提高高溫蒸乾周圍雨水讓體內火焰蓄勢待發。  
  
「給我等一下，哪來的龍這麼沒禮貌！」奇巴納一手掐住噴火龍臉頰打斷龍之波動，邊指著對方鼻子罵，「敢亂來就削下你的鼻頭肉，這跟斷掉尾巴一樣屈辱卻很容易做到。」  
  
對方後退一步挪出交流空間，在暗中下意識地護住鼻子，散發凜冽光輝的藍瞳映著奇巴納的模樣，牠卻覺得自己正看著一種難以理解的生物。  
  
「你把要找的人的氣息跟他搞混了，這傢伙歸我。」奇巴納慢條斯理地揭開傘下還熟睡著的丹帝給牠看才化解誤會，同時還得鄭重聲明彼此界線，「循著閃電去找不就好了？」  
  
對方有些抗拒地低鳴。  
  
「要跟人家大打出手還是安靜地窩在一起誰管你們那麼多，都已經清醒了也該知道分寸不要波及其他人，連這點道理都不懂不覺得很沒面子嗎？還是說你其實是個路癡？」  
  
牠不確定奇巴納話語的真實性，畢竟牠嗅得出奇巴納有善於隱瞞的一面。  
  
「至少你並不否認我說的話有幾分道理。人類常說的距離會產生美感，既然你也是某種別人渴求的象徵，立場交調一次也無妨啊，品味命運的不確定性可是龍系寶可夢的必備修養，你說是吧？」  
  
遠雷彷彿應證了奇巴納的論點響徹天空，對方一確定方位也昂首振翅優雅地離開原地。  
  
噴火龍不敢相信那龐然大物被奇巴納說退，牠不斷嗅聞確認奇巴納還有多少酒意，反被他捏了一下鼻子。  
  
奇巴納沒形象地打呵欠。明天有球賽要看、有對戰要打，或許去雙龍市看現場比賽也能成行，誰知道丹帝會把他們行程排多滿，他只想趕快回去跟丹帝還有寶可夢們安安穩穩地睡一覺。  
  
「好啦，這下明天就會放晴了。」辦成一件好事，他覺得自己值得被誇獎一番，但噴火龍能做的只有用自己翅膀代替被風吹爆開的傘。  
  
丹帝像做了美夢似地微笑，那對他來說就是最好的獎勵。  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
(TBC?)


	2. 天冠山

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＃神奧地區篇

「太陽穴附近有傷，是被寶可夢攻擊了嗎……」

「喂丹帝！快醒醒，你可別嚇我啊！」

渾身發抖像隨時會震斷骨頭似的，奇巴納除了握住丹帝的手之外做不了其他的事，同樣靜不下來的竹蘭顧慮著他的心情為丹帝檢傷。

竹蘭的路卡利歐發現戴著丹帝帽子亂晃的可達鴨，才把搜索方向定位到睿智湖，找到丹帝的時候他人倒在湖畔被野生的寶可夢圍著，牠們被奇巴納滿身怒氣嚇得一哄而散。  
  
丹帝在他目不能及的地方受到致命傷、雙眼的光輝永遠沉寂是奇巴納最不能忍受的事，他沒有在無極汰那暴走事件中做好有所失去的覺悟，如果老天因此打算傷害他身邊的人來作為懲罰，他會不計一切跟命運對幹把世界掀得天翻地覆。

「丹帝，你聽得見嗎！」奇巴納沒有漏聽丹帝一絲呼吸，而丹帝也下意識地握緊他的手。

丹帝虛弱地眨了眨眼，奇巴納擔心他的模樣全映在眼底，他像被那微潤的藍色注入新生星辰般的生氣慢慢恢復意識，噴火龍也幫忙扶著讓他好好坐起來。

「別不說話我會怕啊！是不是還有哪裡疼？」

丹帝恍恍惚惚地湊近奇巴納，午時太陽與雪地反光太刺眼讓他看不清，手指粗魯地撥弄奇巴納的嘴試圖確認什麼。

「奇巴納？你的樣子有點奇怪……」

「你才奇怪！你是世界最奇怪冠軍！」奇巴納一時火大把丹帝頭髮揉亂，丹帝還一臉不可思議地打量自己髮尾，「我是認真的，你認得出她是誰嗎？」

見著兩個成年男女往同個方向歪頭難為情地相視而笑，奇巴納突然覺得周圍的可愛費洛蒙已經超標到開始影響他心臟。

「那是大姐姐的路卡利歐嗎！」

「大姐姐？」竹蘭驚嘆道。  
  
「培育得真好，火恐龍能跟牠對戰一次的話一定會變強吧。」丹帝專注地捏著路卡利歐沒有肉球的掌心，因為在伽勒爾很難見到路卡利歐，而且牠們大多時候手心都貼著身體。

「火、火恐龍！」奇巴納有不好的預感，「丹帝，你的好夥伴在這喔？」他無奈地把快哭出來的噴火龍拉到旁邊，頭擱在丹帝手上。

反覆摸了幾次牠最喜歡被摸的下顎和頰側後，丹帝一臉不可置信，「你什麼時候進化的？」和搭檔相認的瞬間換丹帝喜極而泣，「噴火龍！哈哈──看看你變得這麼強壯，你真的很努力了，了不起啊！」

「你在那裡瞎起哄什麼。」

被奇巴納翻白眼對待的噴火龍尷尬地放下抱著牠的丹帝。

他們估算一下丹帝的記憶時間點，應該是回到了十歲還在打聯盟賽那附近，他知道自己在陌生的土地，還不清楚發生在自己身上的異狀，只能不安地環抱著噴火龍。

「奇巴納，你還是我的勁敵……對吧？」

「那不是當──」

「仔細聽我說，奇巴納不是你的勁敵喔。」

聽到竹蘭說的，丹帝幼小的內心瞬間天崩地裂。

「我們每次挑戰完道館後都會對戰的，你打算丟下我自己先走嗎。」丹帝意識不倒掐著奇巴納手腕的狠勁會給他留下瘀青。

認識丹帝以來，奇巴納從未見過現在丹帝的表情，那怕是冠軍時刻結束的當下也一樣。正因為孩子認知的世界沒有對錯，丹帝的絕望含著一絲絲對他的恨意，身心都是成人的他還是沒辦法不產生罪惡感。

「你還信這個我行我素大姐姐胡說八道不聽本大爺說……」

頓時間奇巴納感覺後腦被搧了一巴掌，明明沒做錯什麼還要這樣遭罪，他都想哭了。吃痛地想回頭看又被丹帝拉回來，他不允許奇巴納隨便把視線移開。

「你們不是勁敵，是因為丹帝已經把奇巴納收服了喔。」

那個假裝沉思捂著嘴角的手、那個顫抖的肩膀──奇巴納敢打包票竹蘭一定在偷笑。

「啊，奇巴納說得沒錯，大姐姐妳又亂說話……我的大師球還是空的。」

一個接著一個奇巴納接不上的話題，腦中浮現無數彗星對撞的畫面。為什麼年幼的丹帝會有大師球，還一副理直氣壯地要收服他？那顆球是他一直隨身攜帶的東西？

「我說的是真的。」竹蘭拉起兩人戴對戒的手證明自己所言不虛，「我們先紮營再慢慢說好嗎？」

一樣是丹帝，一樣同張面孔，明明不記得這個戒指怎麼會在他手上，那雙琥珀眸裡如太陽般的熱烈純真卻不覺得哪裡奇怪，露齒而笑宛如夢想成真般心跳加速，慶幸一切如此真實，得到冠軍頭銜或收服神獸都無法形容那份無雜質的純粹喜悅蓋過了奇巴納內心的雜音。

丹帝精神回歸年幼狀態，時間的幽靈也穿透奇巴納的五臟六腑搜索他的記憶，他常常嫌領著迷路的丹帝走很麻煩，走十步會退一百步，路上永遠有對戰不完的訓練師和需要幫助的寶可夢，卻又能安然無事地度過每個難關，笑聲最多的似乎也是一起走道館賽那一段。

儘管他們之間永遠都有無法拉近的距離感，對戰實力的差距、對友情與愛情的認知，都不影響他們在必要時站在一起。為了保護關係間微妙的平衡，奇巴納讓堅盾劍怪短暫性地改變他們及寶可夢的認知，看到現在與精神年齡相符的丹帝。

雖然從來沒能贏過他，心裡很不是滋味，不過奇巴納總是能看見光，所有成長苦澀都成為血肉下洶湧爆發的能量，如同寶可夢的進化之光。

這個丹帝又出現在眼前時，他痛快地大哭一場。

當然有很大一部分原因是千面避役，牠是丹帝近期才培養起來的，因為丹帝不記得讓牠傷心了好一會。

「大家都好喜歡丹帝呢。」竹蘭看到烈咬陸鯊被人摸星斑後直接撒嬌上去是很少見的，而丹帝的寶可夢看到年幼的他又是驚訝又是亢奮，毫無自覺地玩開還吸引了好奇的野生寶可夢。「真的不是你想看而已嗎？」

「本大爺才不像某個不會拿捏分寸的的成年人，既然他認為自己還是十歲，我們就一起適應現狀。」奇巴納已經準備好大顯身手用伽勒爾咖哩讓大家折服，他把丹帝叫到營火這邊坐，「丹帝的情況會持續多久，妳覺得有跡可循嗎？」

「唯一傷口很淺是不幸中的大幸，失去記憶大概其他原因所致，我對這一帶很熟，應該沒有寶可夢能留下永久性的影響。」竹蘭有些不確定地看往睿智湖中心，「巡禮需要緩緩固然可惜，但我們最好先回神和鎮一趟給奶奶看看。」

「妳已經幫我們很多了，就這麼辦吧，回去我也試著連絡一下認識的妖精婆婆看有沒有法子。」奇巴納讓丹帝坐到他前面，他好確認丹帝不是暈倒時後腦撞到。

如果熱心研究寶可夢起源，一定會想到神奧三湖和天冠山槍之柱實地走一遭。大概是氣場相近，丹帝意外牽線到竹蘭，上任神奧聯盟冠軍的神話學者，全國聯盟沒有人不知道她的名聲，行蹤難以捉摸這點倒是和丹帝很像。

丹帝對自己打亂行程有罪惡感的表情，奇巴納都看在眼裡，自然而然地俯下身親吻丹帝額角安撫，讓他慢慢呼出積淤在胸口壓力，嘴角不再有沉甸甸的重量。

「在秀恩愛呢。」

「有本錢幹嘛不秀，難道存起來生利息？」惹眼得自家的龍都湊上來，他印象中明明沒把牠們教成會計較這兩片薄肉的個性。「乖乖乖乖，大家都是好孩子，馬上就做好吃的給你們。」

「伽勒爾咖哩主菜真是多樣，粗絞肉香腸很有露營的味道……豆子罐頭真的會跟蔬菜咖哩一樣溫潤甘甜嗎？煙燻尾巴做的澀味咖哩是難得的人間美味？這真是叫人好奇……鮮鮮奶油有保存期限問題，要不現在用光吧？該怎麼辦才好呢──」

被竹蘭選擇困難症困擾的烈咬陸鯊也不得不向奇巴納求救，「有說要給妳選嗎？本大爺掌廚可不會退讓的，當然要給妳嚐一次伽勒爾才有的道地味道。」

她也是配合他們的任性費煞苦心，這個時候當然就是拿出超極粉和誠意滿滿的咖哩招待。只要口味沒弄錯，寶可夢通常是不挑食的，牠們喜孜孜地掃光咖哩，把盤子刁過來再來添一碗很給他面子。

「好吃，再來一碗。」

「一直都是噴火龍級的味道呢。我也要，奇巴納！」

奇巴納開始懷疑聯盟冠軍包含亞種前冠軍是不是在生物學上有一個自己的分類，超極巨咖哩他吃一半就很飽了，難免會胡思亂想胃口跟對戰實力該不會有關係。  
  
「奇巴納，吃飽要來對戰嗎？」

「本大爺沒興趣欺負小鬼頭。」堅盾劍怪的幻象就是在這種時候起到作用，以免他被十歲的丹帝牽著鼻子走。「你記憶還沒恢復，不用比都知道勝負。」

「勝負怎樣都沒關係，我想看大家成長後的實力！」

今天奇巴納找丹帝找得半死，沒把他抓起來打屁股就不錯了，他們平常本來就沒少對戰，相當堅持他至少得為自己好好休息一晚，要是情況惡化就不是措手不及那麼簡單。

「這是很好的提議，奇巴納，如果寶可夢對戰技巧深植丹帝全身，或許靠刺激身體記憶就恢復了也不無可能。大家都拿出幹勁的話，我會做寶芬當獎勵喔。」

那只是妳想吃而已……奇巴納看到竹蘭準備好器具和樹果也不想說什麼。

「奇巴納。」丹帝把奇巴納的手拉出口袋緊握著，「我知道你為我操了很多心，恐怕一整天都很不安吧，我能做的最好的事、能讓奇巴納開心的事──也就只有這件了……」家人雖遠在地球的另一邊，丹帝可以想像他們會做何反應，大概是少不了責備，但他會證明奇巴納過得很好才是最重要的。

世界上似乎沒有什麼事可以讓丹帝的心屈服，意志也好體溫也好，他就像渾然天成的太陽，只是凝視他的臉龐都會被眼中溢出的光芒所穿透，奇巴納一時間都會忘記把他跟成年丹帝做區別。

「……沙漠蜻蜓，你先發上場。」

沙漠蜻蜓對空揮拳卯足幹勁，牠會給大家看看自己不輸烈咬陸鯊的地方。

丹帝高興得一直把奇巴納拉近自己，雖然知道是身高差緣故才下意識這麼做，奇巴納還是難為情地別開眼，對一個小孩有遐想讓他覺得自己好像遊走在犯罪邊緣，螢火與月光灑落在稚嫩的臉上如夢似幻，曖昧的中性感美得令人神智錯亂。

「不知道伽勒爾的寶可夢會不會喜歡寶芬？寶可夢喜歡的口味還有筆記可以參考，可是他們兩個就不清楚了，做混合的……不，把全口味做出來會更好嗎？」

烈咬陸鯊一臉不可置信地看竹蘭又在奇怪的地方糾結起來。

「啊！沙漠蜻蜓──」

「贏了！」丹帝和噴火龍擊掌，「對戰真的好讓人身心暢快哪！」

現在的丹帝還沒有職業對戰概念，奇巴納被他的不按牌理出牌耍得團團轉，不過剛才還口口聲聲說要用對戰讓他高興，現在他要尖叫了。道館館主的自尊心被扎得很疼，這是近期相簿裡最屈辱的一次自拍，在給丹帝點顏色看前，他不可能讓丹帝贏了就跑。

「我們上，多龍巴魯托！」「鋁鋼龍，給他好看！」  
  
對戰打得難分難捨，兩人卻在一來一往中笑得開懷，烈咬陸鯊和其他寶可夢也看入迷了。

「剛熱的原液真好聞，記得最開始做的時候沒耐心攪拌常燒焦呢。」竹蘭邊穩定攪拌邊聽對戰打發時間。

她記得奇巴納的沙漠蜻蜓有比較多有效克制多龍巴魯托的手段，被打到下場休息有些可惜，而這兩隻寶可夢都是神奧地區沒有的龍系寶可夢，她腦海飛快地以對戰前提模擬出新的戰術。

「好了，烈咬陸鯊……我們進去三打混戰！」

竹蘭的行動力總是能超出她寶可夢們的預期，牠們也不知道該怎麼插手強者們的混戰，一切交給烈咬陸鯊處理。成年人更能明白任何機會都是寶貴的，也有想順著自己任性的時候，正是因為成長，烙印在身體的純熟技巧才比心智清楚如何掌握自由。

她已經習慣流浪了，並不是很明白執著與被執著的感覺，若是跑去問山梨博士，大概又會被罵糊塗，她明明醉心於研究神話去弄清楚世界的真相，卻又會在意平時是否有拿捏好做人處事，以免和現在的自己漸行漸遠，在這兩人面前，她有點像個迴避問題繞遠路的膽小女孩。

「雖然有些烤焦了，不過勝利的寶芬真好吃。」這都要多虧路卡利歐幫她顧爐子，不然就一點也沒得吃，發生那麼不得了的事他們還能好吃好睡也是托丹帝樂觀的福。

公平起見丹帝把寶芬扳成適當的量慰勞多龍巴魯托牠們，他相信下次一定有機會逆轉，對戰已經讓他心滿意足，所以他只要了奇巴納腿上的位子。

「奇怪……今天過得最不開心的只有本大爺嗎？」連寶可夢都吃了好吃的也盡情對戰了，還滿腦子擔心丹帝未來的他豈不是傻子一個？「不是說跟你對戰不好，別像受委屈的來電汪一樣看我。」

他們會享受對戰這件事是不會變的，奇巴納早就下定決心不要再重蹈地下工廠的覆轍。

竹蘭先早一步進自己帳篷休息，可以的話她想早起對睿智湖周邊的寶可夢進行一些調查再走，交代完就把營火留給他們。

「地圖有這麼好看嗎？」從剛才開始丹帝就只是賴在他腳上看世界地圖，非得要火光清楚照亮它每一個角落。

「因為我只看過伽勒爾的地圖。」沒有必要再挑戰伽勒爾道館的感覺就是有說不上來的古怪，卻又對世界如此之大感到安心，他總會有辦法找到自己的立足之地，「我知道跟奇巴納在一起一定能補上那段空白，即使是我不知道的，你也會告訴我。」

丹帝拉上奇巴納的連身帽藏住他通紅的臉頰，還是忍不住對帽繩施加重量把他拉靠近自己。

嘴唇沒有一絲反抗，任憑奇妙的柔軟觸感落進心田，火光像是要把丹帝的眼融成蜜，奇巴納一閉上眼，感覺嘴裡溢滿濕黏的甜氣，唇合唇分間更多絲線交織糾纏，就像道館挑戰時他們在曠野每條路上牽扯不清的痕跡──

「只是嘴唇應該沒關係吧？」

利用奇巴納對自己的心軟趁虛而入可說是很卑鄙的事，他也設想過沒有恢復記憶的情況，奇巴納有可能不會再好好正視他，他不得不使點手段讓奇巴納重新理解。  
  
「如果你……」奇巴納把臉埋進膝蓋，大掌卻能精準地抓住丹帝的臉，「如果你不自己進睡袋，本大爺會親手把你塞進去。」而且拉鏈要拉到底。

奇巴納差點在第二次的一見鍾情中窒息。  
  
他現在有點想怪竹蘭為什麼要留下這可怕小孩自己先睡，正因為是丹帝，可能有些沒留意到的界線一個不小心跨過去了，只敢整夜背著丹帝睡覺。他只希望丹帝不要顧慮他，透過旅行都打開眼界之後，就會明白自己有多少自由的選擇。

「奇巴納……」

聽到丹帝夢囈，奇巴納裹著睡袋移動，用身高優勢把丹帝的小腦袋勾到他腹部附近，就像多龍梅西亞需要多龍巴魯托，他用自己的身體給丹帝當窩然後跟著睡去。

「奇巴納……奇巴納！不得了了！」

朝露與湖水吸收周圍的熱量，清晨總是有辦法削弱奇巴納的動力，他還掙扎著要不要起身反抗想拉開他睡袋的外力。

「我想起來了！我昨天看到一隻感覺很像奇巴納的可達鴨！不知不覺跟過去看湖邊寶可夢的聚會，裡面有一隻沒見過的寶可夢！結果遇到一群狃拉來搶食物。」在湖邊寶可夢們平安脫身前他試著阻擋受了輕傷，那嬌小的未知寶可夢也有力量擊退狃拉，但他不小心被牽連進去。

「你是哪根筋不對把帥氣的本大爺跟可達鴨相提並論……沒事的話幫我叫煤炭龜出來……」

丹帝強硬地突破奇巴納的層層防寒對策坐上他大腿，在奇巴納的視角裡他還是堅盾劍怪暗示的模樣，他對奇巴納昨晚的種種反應記憶猶新，不管是把他當孩子看待、若有所思地別開目光，擅自露出惹人憐愛的表情還想裝作沒這回事──他的身體也都記得那些不快。

拉鍊被揭開的瞬間寒氣竄遍奇巴納全身，丹帝撫摸著他胸口的手掌正在用體溫引誘他，按摩肌肉間的谷壑被溫暖填滿，冷熱極端像是要撕裂他身體，但一反常態沒有更進一步的親密。

「昨天我也有讓堅盾劍怪修改認知，所以我現在見到的奇巴納──」

就是以前那個總是在鎮子門口等他的小鬼，帶著弱小的黏黏寶和大顎蟻卻一副指氣高昂的樣子，穿著過大連帽外套，像是急著長大的小大人。

「……真是可愛的傢伙……」

未變聲的低語把曖昧吹進奇巴納耳裡，奇巴納充紅臉頰像焦糖口味的軟乎奶霜，丹帝還咬了一口確認他會不會熱到化掉。

「你比我想的還變態啊……」

「我可什麼都沒做喔？不會想好好疼愛一下才奇怪吧？這可是昨天的回禮。」

竹蘭逕自拉開了帳篷入內，因為堅盾劍怪被使喚煩了也修改了竹蘭的形象，他們看到的是一個不為眼前景象所動的氣質少女，她忍笑到現在，就是為了把這隻和奇巴納髮型相似的可達鴨帶來給他們看。

「真的假的──」

就算天冠山這趟可以成行，奇巴納果然還是很不爽老天給他開的玩笑。

／

沒想過巡禮會碰上這種危險，可來回翻閱好幾次竹蘭給他們看的神奧地區傳說，最終還是放棄追究發生在丹帝身上的事情，假設丹帝真的不小心與棲息在睿智湖的由克希對上眼失去記憶，也僅止於「意外事故」的程度，奇巴納相信寶可夢不會無緣無故傷害丹帝，一路上也沒有失喪感情或是失去行動能力之類怪事，被稱為湖中眾神的寶可夢們顯然還是疼惜人類，不會隨意奪取什麼，反倒是奇巴納對自己準備不足有些後悔……

「天冠山真是──天殺的冷！你們還躲在本大爺身後是幹嘛？竹蘭妳該在前面帶路啊！」他們的旅行應該是慵懶地躺在溫暖小島的沙灘椅上，喝插著小傘的雞尾酒，而不是穿著小一號的禦寒裝備登山，他巴不得全程都抱著煤炭龜。

「奇巴納走在前頭能抗風阻啊。」

「是呢，走起來輕鬆很多。」

一把鼻涕一把眼淚糊在臉上又更冷了，奇巴納還嚷著說回去要跟兩人家長告狀，一隻耍賴的黏黏寶就可以把訓練師搞得雞犬升天，更別提這裡有個幾乎兩米級的，竹蘭只好勸誘幾隻常碰面的野生太陽岩同行，這樣他們就可以暖暖地上山。

「上山真是不容易呢，真虧妳能來回這麼多趟，連野生寶可夢都認得妳。」那些太陽岩意外地很喜歡被丹帝轉圈。

「牠們也是最近才對我放下戒心。」在修復遺跡之前要先一一安置野生寶可夢們，儘管如此竹蘭還是會猶豫，要是銀河隊的事件再重蹈覆轍，對這些寶可夢就是第二次傷害。

她一直想從枯燥的修復過程中找出可以傳遞給居民什麼訊息，既然有緣結識他們兩位，就想著或許能借他們的智慧一用，畢竟都是在自己的地區有相當的社會地位與學識的訓練師。

神和鎮已經用上全部人手注意入山的登山客，但不是每個人都能應付兇悍的野生寶可夢，她每次都是一點一點來回把作業工具拿上去兼巡山，也是多虧寶可夢通情達理，她留在山頂的工作營帳一直都好好的。

費勁千辛萬苦才來到山頂，見著高聳的參天石柱雖然殘破，歷史痕跡同時散發強韌與纖細，優雅地佇立於世。他們驚嘆前人在沒有精靈球的時期打造出槍之柱，一粒沙塵都有其信仰心在其中。

「難以置信，這裡就是初始神話的誕生之地……」

奇巴納原本想犒勞太陽岩們，不過一踏足槍之柱遺跡牠們就自動退下，彷彿這裡也是野生寶可夢的聖地，放出手上的寶可夢工作時，牠們也難得安分地沒到處玩耍。

「皮。」

「哇啊，皮皮！」

野生的皮皮們幫竹蘭保管營帳和工作進度，牠們開始學會認出朋友或是友善的陌生人，馬上圍到奇巴納腳邊，兩隻(15kg)扒在奇巴納肩頭開心地扯他嘴角。

「真是熱情，野生皮皮明明沒那麼容易親近人的。」

奇巴納從小就拿妖精系沒辦法，正是因為牠們沒有惡意，跟人玩耍的時候會有點不知分寸，每次這種時候他都需要在鋁鋼龍背後躲一躲。  
  
「這裡是終年有雪的深山，只有一大堆石頭相伴……會不會是蜜月旅行景點最讓人失望一個？」如果柱石沒有碎得太細就拼接後歸還原位，無法修復的就留給人類做警世的訊息，即使表演賽邀約不斷，她還是選擇投身這邊的工作。

「怎麼會，我好歹也是寶物庫的管理者，比別人還明白觸摸真正有歷史的東西是可遇不可求，而且還跟學界大名鼎鼎的竹蘭小姐共事過，很光榮呀。」

「真是的，奉承的時候才帶敬語。」

被竹蘭那一拍，奇巴納覺得內臟都快被拍出來，連害臊時也全力瞄準要害，該說不愧是對戰界的佼佼者。  
  
「我還想說是你們肯定是因為求婚宣言才來的，你認識丹帝那麼久，看他一直保持矜持突然又感性起來，被浪漫氣氛打得暈頭轉向也是在所難免吧。」在飛機上一和丹帝聊到這部分，她才決定當他們神奧地區的嚮導。

「浪、浪漫……浪漫？」

天殺的丹帝到底是撒了多大的謊，他都震驚得快把寶貴的柱石捏成粉末，收到戒指的那天的情景簡直是被野獸捕食。

可是……

可是他曾在紫色帷幕下看見丹帝雙眼裡確實有某種難以摧毀的真實之物。

「我們要把碎片搬進來了，騰出點空間吧。」

竹蘭的指示很簡單，蒐集柱石碎片然後編號紀錄，丹帝看他們苦戰許久的樣子順手把混雜進去的雜石挑出來正確拼接。

「真厲害，接縫完全吻合。」她專攻神話並不擅長考古學者的工作，而指甲片大的碎石也被丹帝一次就找到正確位置，明明完全沒有經驗，觀察眼的實力比傳聞中還超乎想像。

「那今晚就是奇巴納負責裝洗澡水了。」

「喂喂喂，本大爺才是文物專家啊……」

「現在看來你在包裝和紀錄時才派得上用場呢。」他順便跟奇巴納說一聲，剛剛瞥到的澡桶還滿大的，想要能泡到肩膀可能要來回好幾趟。

「在這種地方也要較勁，幼稚，真是太幼稚了！」

奇巴納氣呼呼地去帳外找大一點的水桶，他們的寶可夢都傻傻地盯著岩壁看，不知道為什麼牠們突然對古人留下的石壁文字深感興趣，誰都沒有要來幫忙的意思，他灰頭土臉地拿了水桶就走，殊不知文字中間的圓點也朝著他離開的方向位移，彷彿活著一樣的石壁文字讓牠們愣得不知該如何是好。

「喔！這不是丹帝的多龍梅西亞嘛。」多龍巴魯托的工作用不上牠，多龍梅西亞覺得無聊又想找地方窩著就竄進奇巴納的連身帽裡，「只有你作伴啊，乾脆讓本大爺把你培養成厲害的多龍巴魯托吧。」

多龍梅西亞不是很懂，不過奇巴納身邊沒有其他人與寶可夢理，就跟他有種心心相惜的感覺，還找了一條人類也可以過得去的路，指出剛才發現的水源處。

「乖孩子，等等晚餐給你加菜。」

雖然不可以倒戈，但聰明如牠知道討好奇巴納能給自己拿點好處。

「天冠山可是有時空之龍的傳說，算是龍系譜系的大前輩吧。」不管哪個災厄都是某種二元失衡才產生，以奇巴納的經驗來說，龍系寶可夢就是需要細心呵護維持牠們的敏感度，才能在未來的艱難時刻正確地發揮力量，「拳關道館的大家應該還好吧……」

不過他對自家人容易走向溺愛教育，大概也是因為這樣才跟龍系大師無緣。

「多龍梅西亞，湖裡有什麼嗎？」

沒有危機感的多龍梅西亞指指湖邊，叫奇巴納也過來看看，原本澄澈如鏡的水面在起波紋的時候發光，兩團邪乎的紅光看起來像是眼睛。

／

多龍梅西亞從丹帝的頭髮竄到竹蘭柔順的長髮裡，因為好聞的香味想待久一點，竹蘭也拿這黏人的小東西沒辦法。

「丹帝為什麼不告訴奇巴納呢？那個宣言的含意。」  
  
「含意？」

「那真的是當下脫口而出的？」這個男人還有許多高深莫測的地方，竹蘭稍微能理解奇巴納跟他相處時的焦慮。

「龍系訓練師的最高殊榮是龍系大師，我才認為經過歷史洗禮的環境能給他點靈感。」或陪他練到極寒地區斯巴達訓練到能打敗美蓉，但是這個發想背後風險太多。「妳以前、在旅行路上遇過一些科學難以解釋的事情嗎？不是那種幽靈系寶可夢用伸長的影子捉弄人的情況。」

「伸長的影子也可以很嚇人，丹帝，我猜你可能沒在新月夜做過噩夢。」旅行怪談似乎是只有他們才聊得起的話題，兩人都同意把醍醐味留到後頭。

丹帝對自己方向感差這件事還算有自覺，常糊裡糊塗跑到沒有人煙的地方，有些甚至去過一次之後再也無法從地圖上找到，就像他最初遇見奇巴納的森林，因為泉關市附近天候多霧雨，他一直以為就在那裡某處。

數個輪廓模糊的身形在空中優游，撩撥洶湧濃霧名為神秘的紗裙，宛如身處無重空間，儘管黑影壓頂，年幼的身體負著龐大壓迫感，丹帝和小火龍卻一點也不覺得危險。

「那時我聽了歌聲，寶可夢的歌聲。」

「歌聲？」

「不同聲調的一個龍鳴和諧地融合成旋律，然而在迷霧裡只有奇巴納，先前感覺到的眾多氣息也轉眼消失無蹤。」當時看上去只是個年輕訓練師在讓黏黏寶淋雨補充水分，前一刻還澎湃著的好奇心突然安靜下來，很普通地申請了對戰然後勝利，他就沒有再想起這件事。

丹帝以為帶著幽靈屬性的龍系寶可夢能告訴他什麼，不過當時多龍奇也只會往拳關市周圍跑，還把奇巴納想收服的多龍梅西亞放自己頭上，喜歡蹭飯和聽故事這點和其他寶可夢差不多，結果他也只是從奇巴納那邊學照顧多龍奇的竅門。

「原來還有這樣的故事啊。」

「一位朋友曾說我會為了自己的慾望操控人心。」  
  
同屆有不少競爭對手，但後來嶄露頭角的奇巴納令他無法移開目光，知識也無法解開牽引著他們的神秘，於是用對戰繼續碰撞那道界線才走到了聯盟的至高點，不管大街小巷還是媒體都認可他們首席館主的實力在其他聯盟也能大有作為，奇巴納卻像是因為被他所選擇才留下的。

僅僅是一個念頭就牽動他們的命運，何其令人高興又可怕。

「我不禁想，我看到的奇妙景象到底有什麼意義？」

隨著年歲增長，他轉換思考後不只一次想過……

會不會那其實是奇巴納故意讓他看的？而他們立場顛倒。  
  
「丹帝是唯心論者嗎？」

「我沒什麼實感，竹蘭有被這麼說過嗎？」

「是也不是呢。」大概是太過感傷竹蘭不打算說自己的故事，唯一確定的是，當他們真正想做的事與冠軍頭銜無關時，哪怕不情願只要動了念就會從那個位置離開。「初始神話中不存在人神，只有寶可夢，我們都是最初之物所造，源於同一個意識源頭，那麼所謂的『選擇』就不存在了不是嗎？你所經歷的事情用『奇蹟』來形容應該更貼切。」

不管是何種形式的兩個生命，他們在廣大的意識之源相遇即是奇蹟，神奧民話就是以這樣概念來記述的。

「世界上有甘願被邪惡之心所驅使的寶可夢，也有身懷特異能力的人類，所以奇巴納如果有什麼異於常人之處我都不會感到驚訝。」所幸她不需要證明與自證，那些早已成為她的經歷，「意識源頭寬廣無垠，某處一定也存在你們兩個人一起幸福的方法。」

既然從祈禱中看到那一端純粹只有共同允諾彼此幸福的願景，怎麼還會有其他障壁？

「從相遇那一刻就是奇蹟……多虧妳的博學，小時候的我好像也比較釋懷了。」

丹帝的微笑讓她內心有些感觸，任何正經的學界人士都不會輕易引用「奇蹟」這個詞，山梨博士也一直擔心她的研究不被認可，不如繼續在對戰界尋找下一個出路，但從深愛的人們和寶可夢那裡得到的話語給予他人力量時，她明白自己收穫了成就感以外的東西。

竹蘭摸摸肩上親人的多龍梅西亞，語言和物種隔閡並不會阻止他們多親近一點，她以前學到有些事錯過了不一定會有第二次機會。

另一隻多龍梅西亞飄進帳篷，看起來有些神色慌張地跟多龍巴魯托說什麼，兩隻旋即歸位，而多龍巴魯托也用尾巴把丹帝拽出帳篷。

「你剛剛沒跟著多龍巴魯托……奇巴納怎麼了嗎！」

「糟糕，他沒帶著自己的寶可夢！大家快過來！」

能收進精靈球的都收了，可奇巴納的寶可夢普遍跑速不快，只好先叫沙漠蜻蜓跟他們走一趟。到了水源處，他們看到奇巴納雙腳擱在岸上，上半身栽進水面卻沒有起泡，像是人在水裡斷了氣一樣。

「奇巴納，聽得到嗎！振作一點！」丹帝使勁卻無法把奇巴納拉出水面，多幾隻寶可夢來都拉不動，當奇巴納開始痛苦地用力掙扎，竹蘭趕緊喚出路卡里歐和波克基斯，意會過來的丹帝也叫出踏冰人偶。

『精神強念！』

兩邊都在拼勁，哪怕是力量微小的多龍梅西亞微小也咬著奇巴納的褲邊不退讓，直到拉著奇巴納的東西突然鬆開，所有人連帶寶可夢摔成一團無一倖免。

「本大爺還以為要被你們撕成兩半……」奇巴納不忘把褲頭拉回原位，「唉啊！你們摸什麼摸得那麼起勁？」

丹帝和竹蘭同時動口想說什麼又突然閉嘴，他們剛才確實看到奇巴納的身體浸到水裡，但他衣服摸起來卻沒怎麼濕，顯然奇巴納遭遇的不是什麼水系寶可夢，那東西只是隔著水面觀察，不管他們在哪它都豎耳聽著──

／

「哪有剛上山就馬上下山的？現在大半夜的！好了啦，對方又沒有惡意！」就奇巴納來說，被搞不清楚狀況的兩邊五馬分屍比較可怕，「……還是說妳怕幽靈？」

竹蘭差一點就瞄準奇巴納的腳趾叫出百公斤的花岩怪，看看到時候是誰會放聲尖叫。

「人家只是把本大爺當成奇怪的東西才想咬一咬看一看，不會再有其他事啦。」他們也只是互相打招呼一下，順便關心一下無極汰那事件對整片區域是否有後遺症……奇巴納猜就算這麼說這兩人也不會信的。

「我答應過會保護你們的人身安全，如果再有一次就沒得談了。」睿智湖是丹帝，天冠山換奇巴納，同個地方她路過不少次都安然無事，就怕又有什麼異變，不免有些神經質。

「你趴在岸邊的姿勢任誰看了都會嚇一大跳，只有奇巴納才那麼沒常識吧。」

「本大爺唯獨不想被你說沒常識！」

「你需要冷靜一下。」丹帝把奇巴納按在椅子上，力道強硬是因為對他的危機意識有一點責備的意思，「喝點熱呼溫暖的，苦澀味道一旦滑過喉嚨很快就會想起上癮的感覺，我知道奇巴納每天都喝上不少，身體每天都不能沒有它呢。」

奇巴納聽著聽著覺得耳朵有點癢，「丹……丹帝？這種話別現在說……」

「啊，咖啡！」

「剛剛儲備的咖啡豆只剩一點。」丹帝笑道，「暫時失憶那段時間我一直很想喝。」

腦筋急轉彎嗎！奇巴納忍不住手肘刺了一下丹帝腰側。

竹蘭正好有帶新的咖啡豆上來，不然工作起來真的沒什麼能讓她放下腳步，唯有這個樂趣是她的獨享，她補充完會順便準備他們的份。

「你知道我在說什麼。」丹帝湊到奇巴納耳邊低語，現在氣氛不是時候，所以他才不會做過分的事，「我很擔心你會出事。」他輕輕地枕在奇巴納肩上，明明披著毛毯保暖還是覺得奇巴納的體溫舒服。

「你應該要擔心在你還沒負起責任前，本大爺會一直對你死纏爛打。」既然他們結這個婚了就認命點，養老計畫跟棺材都已經跟婚約綁死概不退貨。  
  
他絕對不會讓丹帝有後悔的感覺，只不過有時他依舊困惑，怎麼偏偏非他不可？只要丹帝有心，要找到一個願意陪他來天冠山看星星的女孩並非難事，這裡就有一個對戰強得跟鬼一樣的竹蘭，沒有人不喜歡工作能幹偶爾迷糊的傻大姐，足以證明丹帝不是沒有選擇，而且感性纖細的女孩能比他更好地照顧丹帝的心思。

神就是在他們佇立之處創造世界，光是吸一口山頂的澄淨空氣，就覺得自己也有細數星辰歷史的知性。

奇巴納瞥見戒指，試著回想丹帝給他戴上戒指時說了什麼……

_──我知道，所以看出你出題的用意時，我才察覺到只有我十年來完全沒有變化，只是變成某種剛硬執念的象徵，真是沒面子啊。_

他當初的用意不是為了指出丹帝的不足，到現在他的內疚感還一直苛責自己不讓「真相」見光。

_──你把他人看得比自己重要，而我也必須讓所有想珍惜奇巴納的心情穿越時空，真正地表裏如一。_

時間……空間……

表裏……

神和鎮的神話雙龍石壁圖案遊走出奇巴納腦海，呼喚流星雨明滅於夜空，令人難以忘懷的鳴聲輕柔地哼唱，呼喚遠方的族類與之共鳴，來到眼前的森羅萬象既是命定也是奇蹟，初始之愛親吻他們眼瞼中的破碎世界使其潰堤歸於塵土。

奇巴納終於明白這個人真的是全心全力地付出自己。

「奇巴納？」丹帝也意識到盤旋心頭的不可名狀情感，奇巴納俯下身緊擁他的時候更是不可遏止地溢出眼眶，那些疑問不再重要。濕潤的臉頰冷颼颼，但奇巴納相當溫暖。

為了兩個一直吸鼻子且多愁善感的人，竹蘭泡的咖啡放了很多牛奶和糖，他們的寶可夢因為流星雨相當興奮聒噪，神奧地區的巔峰讓星星看起來近得像隨時能捧在手裡，純真得像人類孩子，霎間，三人好像聽到轉身過來的寶可夢們不約而同地說──跟他們在一起是最幸福的事情。

  


(TBC?)


	3. 城都地區

  
奇巴納最近覺得馭龍至尊這名號莫名地容易被動搖，現在通話的一端有狂龍，旁邊有猛獸，他還被一群向日花怪當成同伴團團圍住，以為他所在之處是曬得到太陽的風水寶地才能一直保持笑容，結果洛托姆給他拍下的每張照片都會過曝。

『奇巴納，過來幫忙！』

阿渡在工作之餘常涉獵搜捕不法份子的危險行動，龍系使者的大前輩說一奇巴納哪裡敢說二。

『我知道你在附近，快過來機場這邊！』

機場接駁巴士在休息站稍作停留，順利的話晚餐前就可以到下禢的露營小屋辦理入住，這通電話真的來得很不是時候。

「是阿渡的電話？」既然手機沒有跳出拳關道館火災之類的新聞，能讓奇巴納緊張到石化的也只能是阿渡了。

「不……是。」

丹帝把奇巴納的手拉過來開擴音。

『破壞光線！』

遠方竄升的爆炸煙幕讓通話裡的緊急情況有幾分真實感，丹帝完全不想讓奇巴納攪和進去。阿渡怎麼知道他們就在附近，還刻意指名奇巴納？難道警方的寶可夢有應付不來的地方？

「不是、渡先生是說……破壞光纖……大概是在整修網路線吧，哈哈……」

「奇巴納！」『現在沒心情開玩笑！』

聽阿渡的語氣就知道他們沒太多時間爭辯，丹帝自知自己不太擅長應付阿渡，但在緊急狀況出點棉薄之力他還是做得到，不如說讓他來，因為他不想看到奇巴納受傷。

「給我半小時。」奇巴納在丹帝開口前先打斷。

丹帝中途肯定會迷路的話會讓奇巴納好找，奇巴納本來想回絕的，不知怎地跟自己賭氣就喚出沙漠蜻蜓起飛。這是再正經不過的事情，卻閃過一絲讓人不悅的比較感，為了快點逃離腦袋浮現的這個古怪的選擇困境，他趕去阿渡所在的機場，循著濃煙找到燃燒的機棚。

阿渡的快龍在空中被飛天螳螂和叉字蝠群圍攻，而他本人不得已降落屋頂，追擊前將自己的精靈球託付給奇巴納。這些賊不只是偷別人的寶可夢那麼簡單，他們心性之惡劣讓他分身乏術。

「好女孩，拜託你了！」奇巴納向君莎與警察報完來歷後優先喚出黏美龍求雨滅火，雖然為難了卡蒂狗和風速狗，但必須優先壓制火勢。

同時機棚內湧出一批來歷不明的寶可夢，角鑽犀獸首先衝上來攻擊黏美龍，避免牠轉向人類，黏美龍繼續站向前阻止牠暴衝。

角鑽犀獸痛苦呻吟，不只是因為雨水令其身體不適，還有脖子項圈上的劇毒寶珠不斷往牠體內注射毒素，其他像九尾、水伊布、巨蔓藤、戴魯比……越來越多寶可夢從煙幕中逃生，卻是走到另一個絕望的牢籠，無差別地攻擊離自己最近的人或寶可夢宣洩，也是為了盡早把自己消耗到失去意識脫離痛苦。

如果是善良的人肯定捨不下任何一隻寶可夢，不法份子明白可以一而再逃出法網並不是他們技術多高明，任何兇猛的追擊都會在人性考驗前碰壁，哪怕是在石英聯盟地位崇高的阿渡也莫可奈何。

「叉字蝠，奇異之光！」

叉字蝠群大範圍的奇異之光令人迴避不及，阿渡解開披風讓順風把它送到快龍手上，一手覆住自己暴飛龍的眼睛，將牠護在身後鎮住在寶可夢裡作祟的瘋狂。

龍永遠不會忘記讓牠們心悅誠服之物，也絕不願意在重要戰鬥中面前露出自己不堪的一面。

「沒有其他小聰明的話就輪到我們了！」

他們身體被阿渡眼神底竄出的殺意所震懾，眼前一片昏暗，被撕裂的恐懼盤旋於心智遲遲未到來，格鬥系寶可夢勉強能在特製頭盔打出個裂痕，卻被阿渡一拳擊碎面罩，由於全身的強化裝備減輕疼痛不會馬上暈過去，他們清醒地目睹快龍和暴飛龍在無聲命令下擊落寶可夢，被阿渡扔下火堆時一度絕望尖叫，不過警方的風速狗早看準時機把他們咬走就地逮捕。

「謝謝，還可以繼續嗎？」

快龍將阿渡的披風歸還，牠點點頭表示自己還可以再堅持。

「暴飛龍，龍爪破壞屋頂讓雨能下進去，小心避開樑柱。」

暴飛龍盡量照做，可是回精靈球前還是對阿渡的意圖有幾分困惑。

阿渡的寶可夢們隔著球殼，果不其然望見快龍隨他躍入火海。

「渡先生應該早有準備了，來吧！」

奇巴納被託付了七夕青鳥的精靈球，牠柔順外表下也有心高氣傲的一面，不會輕易聽從阿渡以外的人指揮。

「拜託了，這些寶可夢需要你的歌。」

七夕青鳥明白牠被交付什麼任務，正好奇巴納的手臂也適合牠落腳。

棉花羽翼驅散空氣中的硝煙，七夕青鳥開口，唱出牠在雲層翱翔時學會的、帶著太陽溫度的快樂歌，無拘束的音符滲進疲憊寶可夢的皮膚溫暖心田，糾纏牠們的痛苦都被旋律一一撫平。

眼看七夕青鳥的歌逐漸起作用，奇巴納仍不敢放下緊戒，似乎有某種雜音混在七夕青鳥的唱歌，導致牠唱到曲終時臉色蒼白。機棚被熊熊大火所燒，不太可能還有什麼機器能遠距離干擾，假如有不被七夕青鳥唱歌影響的寶可夢，奇巴納只想到一種最壞的可能──

戴著拘束項圈的拉普拉斯拖著受傷的身體出現在奇巴納面前，不好的預感如實應驗。

「不好……沙螺蟒，大蛇瞪眼！」

奇巴納喚出沙螺蟒試圖阻止拉普拉斯，不過拉普拉斯拼命爬到能沐浴甘霖的地方，用強大求生意志打消部分肉體痛苦。

這裡除了折磨以外沒有一件熟悉的事物，恐懼在牠體內編織出絕望的哀嘆音色。

「你們三個都回來！」濕潤之軀和滅亡之歌，奇巴納沒想到會碰上這糟糕組合不得不收回手上所有寶可夢，可是其他睡著的寶可夢就沒那麼幸運了。

「奇巴納，接好！」阿渡就是為此留在機棚裡盡可能找出這些寶可夢的精靈球，兩個人分工將牠們收回球內，唯獨漏了拉普拉斯的，他想回頭搜索剛才遺漏的飛機，但機體已經被高溫熔毀無法出入，「再堅持一下，快龍！」

快龍並沒有成功避開滅亡之歌，牠冷靜聽從阿渡指示用冷凍拳將飛機分解，把貨艙拖到外面交給奇巴納的黏美龍再一次用求雨跟水炮滅火，哪怕進出精靈球會浪費寶貴的時間他們也要試一試。

「我們也去幫忙，多龍梅西亞！」

「多龍梅西亞？」奇巴納就知道丹帝不會乖乖留在原地，不過要指望那兩個膽小的孩子不免讓他吃驚，但看到多龍梅西亞們躍躍欲試的樣子，他似乎明白丹帝要做什麼。

拉普拉斯是一個大目標，牠們龍尾合力一擊觸發精靈球的偵測機制將拉普拉斯喚回，阿渡也順利回收被保險箱壓住的精靈球，搜捕才正式告段落。

「你──喔──」奇巴納心情複雜地對丹帝的臉拍揉拉扯，兩隻多龍梅西亞在旁邊學著做鬼臉。

「老老實實高興一下不好嗎？」

「本大爺很高興啦，你腦筋動這麼快真是幫了大忙！」除了不聽人話和路痴這點之外，他對丹帝真的沒什麼好挑剔的，今天還立了大功感覺丹帝又離完美更近了一些，只是勁敵意識緣故才會又高興又火大。  
  
「奇巴納……你流血了！」丹帝看著眼前鼻血的血珠攤扁滑落，奇巴納下意識伸手抹得半張臉都是，試圖按住不要讓它繼續流，反讓鐵鏽味逆流到口腔。

「快回你們的落腳處休息，離開這個地方，快！」

能那麼快放人他們當然感激不盡，丹帝隱隱約約感覺得出奇巴納在顧慮什麼，他才一直默不作聲地前去露營小屋，奇巴納一見到床就想躺上去，他還連忙把人拉住。

「你覺得旅行砸了嗎？」奇巴納帶著鼻音問。

「沒事，放鬆坐好，不然血又流出來。」不如說奇巴納開始會耍賴撒嬌他還挺高興的，因為不能躺，奇巴納就安靜地靠著他的背伸懶腰滑手機，讓他騰出手擦乾噴火龍。

「奇巴納！你跟寶可夢的狀況還好嗎？」

阿渡帶著傷藥親自登門拜訪，奇巴納想跟丹帝說的就是這個，阿渡就是這種直來直往的風格，而且阿渡的七夕青鳥難得跟他親近，他完全不介意有鬆軟的羽毛枕陪伴，會困擾的只有丹帝而已。

「謝謝你送傷藥過來。」

「是我自己求助又把你們趕走好像太刻薄了，至少讓我做點補償。」所幸丹帝還活蹦亂跳不是他需要照顧的對象，「讓我看看黏美龍跟沙螺蟒吧。」

「不不不，警方那邊還有善後工作吧？你的心意我們已經收到，小事就不麻煩你了。」

「已經全權交給君莎小姐了，反正都是要找個地方待著無所事事，這邊更好。」

對戰塔塔主和城都聯盟冠軍兩邊都是無敵厚臉皮加硬底子，龍系寶可夢們興奮地期待著兩團糾纏在一起的壓迫感會擦出什麼火花，要不是奇巴納體力透支，他都想進去搧風點火。

「拜託幫個忙吧。」

向著快龍的精靈球輕聲低語後，牠如奇巴納預期跑出精靈球，左右手一個臂勾把阿渡和丹帝攬進胸懷抱著熟悉的氣味閉目養神，掙扎牠就會抱越大力，皮肉一起親密貼緊，牠有得是耐心等大家變得相親相愛。

第一天多虧快龍的活躍，三個臭男人相安無事地共寢一室也沒有拆了露營小屋，獲得充足睡眠的奇巴納心情好得不得了，門口還有青棉鳥排排坐的天堂景緻，他已經拍好幾張照片準備攻占今天的熱門搜索排行。

野生寶可夢們好奇地圍著在料理早餐的阿渡，在跟龍系寶可夢在自然環境下長大，阿渡幾乎是用一把刀子一口鍋處理掉大部分野營所需，看到阿渡熟練地削火媒棒的模樣讓他有種懷念的感覺。

「早安，渡先生。」

「早，我做了三明治，火腿要烤嗎？」

「喜歡生的。」還有久違的哞哞起司，如果配點小酒會更完美，不懂事時第一次吃到的他還以為自己下巴融化了，他原本也想跟丹帝一起嚐的，不過現在情況錯開可能會更好。「蜂蜜好甜……渡先生記成了我小時候的口味了。」

「不行嗎？」阿渡苦笑。

因為常繃著臉要笑得好看也不容易，每次都會來回摸摸嘴角確認，奇巴納多少能理解為什麼有不少對這笨拙男人死心踏地的女性。  
  
「敬語太拘謹了，又不是什麼正式場合。」

「那我還想再吃一份不加蜂蜜的，渡哥。」

「成長期啊？」

「長到下個階段我就會記住新的招式了……當然不是！只是昨天消耗太多體力而已。」

阿渡被奇巴納的玩笑逗樂了，他們的關係還是同以前一起修行時那樣要好。

青棉鳥被放鬆氛圍吸引過來，跳在兩人腿上吃烤過的樹果。這群青棉鳥是被七夕青鳥帶過來的，阿渡每次都沒辦法讓這聒噪的孩子停下來，牠總是喜歡跟同族炫耀自己的訓練師，一如往常宣傳完昨天的事蹟之後，牠突然想到阿渡可以幫牠們找個可以安全築巢生蛋的地方，這樣大家就會知道他是很偉大的人。

「倒是丹帝那傢伙明明沒幹啥，居然睡這麼久。」

「我們已經打過一場對戰了，他說想再睡一兩個小時。」

整地什麼的，快龍一發破壞光線就完事，所以露營場才看起來跟普通時候沒兩樣，阿渡反過來佩服奇巴納他們吵吵鬧鬧還能睡得那麼香，這種環境適應力到哪個地區冒險都沒有問題。

奇巴納這時才想起來阿渡的幽默感也是不同於常人。

「不過沒想到你真的跟那男人結婚，聽小樁說的時候我還不太相信的。」阿渡剛才就是在跟丹帝確認這件事，一直在思考其中到底有什麼深遠理由。

其實他們是想趁對戰淡季趕快出來透氣，連婚禮都還沒安排，當然最後也有可能辦個形式上辦個家宴和朋友聚會而已，就是因為求婚情景太過招搖才要想辦法平衡一下。

「但是他不知道昨天發身在你身上的事情。」阿渡的直覺犀利如刃，他一認真起來就勢必讓人戰戰兢兢。

伽勒爾和城都的距離從來不是問題，他有能力從人與寶可夢那裡打聽到任何消息，不法份子也因此對他忌憚萬分，訓練有素的組織行動也難以擺脫他，無極汰那的事件他有跟進，本來還想著要去一趟伽勒爾問奇巴納有什麼需要他出力的地方，鋪天蓋地的結婚喜訊就把先前所有大消息給蓋下去。

那很明顯就是丹帝的計畫，所以他對兩人的關係存有很大的疑慮。

「畢竟沒怎麼經歷過那樣的場面，被嚇到也是在所難免啦。」

「我可沒有忘記，你還小的時候也發生過一次。」

若要阿渡形容修行時期的奇巴納，「神童」這一詞再適合不過，由於龍系寶可夢成長不易，會習慣性地對周遭事物劃分清楚界線、好惡分明，但是奇巴納可以輕易地穿梭界線和龍系寶可夢打成一片。

大顎蟻和黏黏寶這樣難以在艱難環境生存的寶可夢可以戰無不勝，常被用幸運或是默契一詞草草帶過，習慣不溫不火環境的訓練師根本懶得思考牠們背後的力量。

「……渡哥？」

奇巴納的肩膀被阿渡右手按著，沒有弄疼奇巴納卻讓他沒法隨心所欲挪動身體，身在開闊空間卻退無可退，奇巴納隔著一層衣服也感覺得到阿渡的指尖有意無意地沿著鎖骨積蓄熱度，拉近距離的剎那，眼球深處頓時間有被燃燒的錯覺。

阿渡張口，冷凝表情龜裂的痕跡透出野獸的征服本能，狂暴的慾望隨著那口呼吸融為一體──

「等等！」

重新睜開眼後，奇巴納看到阿渡坐在原地撫摸昏昏欲睡的青棉鳥，剛才的景象全部只發生在腦內。

正如阿渡猜的一樣，奇巴納的感官被打開了，當時才吸收到太多寶可夢的痛苦情緒，可是移情作用強到讓身體超出負荷，表示這可能是最近的事，而他對情況並不樂觀。

「你只要沒忘記我以前給你的忠告就好。」阿渡把青棉鳥留給奇巴納，多抱一抱牠們可以安神，他要去服務站聯絡一些工作的事。

「太好了，不是只有我一個人不擅長應付他。」丹帝終於等到他們談完不用再裝睡，他不客氣地收下阿渡做給他的那份早餐。

「本大爺以前也有段時間滿怕他的。」

「我還是第一次聽你說。」

對戰方面阿渡對他是完全沒有手下留情的，講求用壓倒性的實力取勝，這就是為什麼阿渡跟其他人不一樣，因為阿渡曾經讓他的寶可夢提心吊膽地戰鬥，與寶可夢共感過深的他，進而把恐懼移情到自己身上。

「怎麼可能讓你知道本大爺每次跟你對戰前做了多少努力。」

「奇巴納準備的驚喜從沒讓我失望過啊。」

丹帝是個懂得看準時機撒嬌的男人……奇巴納很吃他這套，但高興和火大的心情又是不分勝負，只好折衷賞他一個青棉鳥的抱抱。

阿渡的鋒芒對不習慣他的人事物來說太過銳利，他看到奇巴納流血大哭的時候也才開始動念學著讓自己圓滑一點，跟奇巴納和解之後他們就像兄弟般親近，為了可愛的後輩著想，他也告訴奇巴納沉溺於開放感官有多危險。

有一天他們坐在拳關市城牆，無所事事地望著曠野地帶，細數著伽勒爾與其他地區的不同之處，迷你龍頂著道館的黏黏寶玩了一會後繞著他們打轉，淘氣地把兩人衣服都弄上黏黏寶的黏液。

牠爬上城牆的最邊緣頷首像是在凝聽遠方的聲音，龍只要長大一點點就會理解更多神秘力量，奇巴納無時無刻都好奇牠們所見所聞，只要強大得不可預測他就可以打敗丹帝。

_『奇巴納，』_

阿渡的大掌覆住奇巴納雙眼遮擋迎面而來的刺眼光芒。不是所有寶可夢都非得靠對戰鍛鍊或親密成長，不是每隻迷你龍都夢想成為快龍，時間會在必要的時候幫助牠們推進到下一階段。

迷你龍進化成哈克龍的第一鳴喚來短暫的暴風雪凍傷樹果折損花草，弱小的寶可夢惶恐地回到自己巢中就怕接下來有什麼可怕的異變，突然間奇巴納聽到的單純的鳴叫不再帶有心聲，寒風撲面的第一時間他直往阿渡的身後鑽，前一刻明明還很熟迷你龍的好惡，現在卻不敢輕易靠近牠。

_『你不可以變得特別。』_

阿渡溫和地在奇巴納耳畔低語，攜著奇巴納的手伸過去觸碰哈克龍的寶珠證明他一直都是被龍疼愛的孩子。

  
／

  
他們來到城都第一二天的時間都給了阿渡，跟奇巴納旅行的日子，丹帝都會希望獨處的時間再長一些，他就是不習慣把不夠的東西拱手讓給別人，出發前也尋求過媽媽大人的智慧：

『就像你和赫普都是我自豪的兒子一樣，不可逆的事情就是不可逆，與其把力氣浪費在不必要的地方，豐潤親密的關係會讓其他人幸福，游刃有餘地持續散發快樂，怎麼有見異思遷或被人介入的空間？好了，木蘭博士那有新的茶葉要分給我們，幫媽媽拿些羊奶過去，其他閒話回來再說，好好讓噴火龍飛不要迷路了。』

媽媽大人的智慧聽起來用在對戰方面也沒什麼問題，丹帝已經知道結論是要去跑腿，回家被塞了一大口BBQ之後也沒有再繼續同個話題。

「丹帝，牠們飛到你那邊的──」

埋沒臉頰的的觸感打斷丹帝思緒，不經意地朝奇巴納方向轉過去，他將手搭上毽子棉的景象被奇巴納捕捉，因為寶可夢的天真無邪、因為奇巴納就在對面，於是吸進肺腑的鮮甜空氣卸掉了他僵硬的臉部肌肉。

「毫無疑問是好照片哪。」是設成手機桌布都會難為情的程度，奇巴納對懷裡的毽子草小聲說，這照片任誰都能一眼看出他是怎麼看丹帝。

毽子草們不會去評論，牠們會忠實地保守秘密，然後繼續玩爬到他身上跳下來給他接的遊戲。

他們跟著阿渡來到安置地區，被不法份子盜走的寶可夢在等待認領期間都暫時安置在這，或提供受傷的野生寶可夢療養空間，僅靠研究所的收容設施和寶可夢中心營運，阿渡則是訓練一批龍系寶可夢，利用本身強大的領地意識調解寶可夢間的糾紛和擊退侵略者，只有龍系大師才能實踐，而這個構想本身也出乎阿渡意料之外。

他在不知不覺中將自己大半時間都用在對付不法份子，平靜無鬥爭的環境對他來說就像天方夜譚，深信生物一旦受過傷就會開始學習懷疑與不信任，他渾身戾氣就怕會打擾到這裡而不常來訪，只是照喬伊小姐的吩咐盡量滿足他們的需求──

「我不認為這是普通人能隨便來的地方。」從相關人員的阿渡還要取得許可看來，這不像是可以隨意觀光的地方，「在炫耀嗎？」

丹帝在閒聊時感覺到奇巴納在顧慮他，捂嘴角的小動作特別明顯，可是只要跟阿渡有關的事情就會一頭熱，對一名訓練師手持與非手持的每隻寶可夢熟絡得像朋友一樣幾乎不太可能，奇巴納對阿渡的尊敬彷彿沒有上限。

「你會這麼說表示我做得還不錯。」  
  
幼小的寶可夢們喜歡藏在阿渡的披風下面覺得能嚇他一大跳，阿渡總是有辦法看出是誰調皮在出主意屢試不爽，他一手把主謀的小火龍抱起來交給丹帝。

雖然丹帝熱衷於跟小火龍玩遮住尾巴的遊戲，但阿渡跟心靈受創的寶可夢建立關係最少要花兩個月時間。

「放心，之前連絡奇巴納並不是為了這件事，我已經跟小樁談過，我自己應付得來。」

丹帝能理解阿渡無私為寶可夢付出的高貴精神，不外乎要考慮如何把立意良善的事業傳承下去──放棄多餘的身分，亦或是培養後繼者，依困難度也有可能兩樣都是必要條件。由於自己的親身經歷，丹帝不得不去想阿渡是否也走到需要抉擇的時間點。

看在阿渡和奇巴納關係好的份上，他們一族相當歡迎奇巴納，主要還是想近點打量這瑰寶的可能性。

小火龍在丹帝懷裡左顧右盼了一下，看到最近認識的迷你龍朋友就跳下去跟牠去森林玩。

「如果有機會直搗源頭你一定不會放過，為什麼？」尋求幫助肯定是說不會輕易說出口的，自尊就是這麼麻煩的東西，丹帝認為阿渡會重視奇巴納，一定是奇巴納有某個觀點讓他不需要為自己的矛盾行動做多餘解釋。

「我受過的教育相當重視『平衡』這件事，正邪和強弱，所有事理都是從兩面性開始。」

彷彿要成就偉大的生命，在歌頌成長的可貴之前定會品嚐弱小的體驗。  
  
混亂對單板的和平嗤之以鼻，即便是起源的群星，它們也終會燃燒殆盡。

不法份子都是唯利是圖的傢伙，唯有這麼去理解做阿渡才能不問背後目的持續與他們對峙下去，他沒有偉大到去感化每一個做惡的人或寶可夢，既然世界永遠無法擺脫他們，那麼只選擇貢獻武力的他似乎也不過是一介莽夫。

奇巴納能理解他，一如修行時期奇巴納總是默默跟著最常被疏遠的他，明確地讓他感受到對自己的嚴苛還是以關心為出發點。

「兩個反面應該是沒有行動的善念和不純粹的邪惡，我是覺得比例上來說並不悲觀。」丹帝說青棉鳥飛去空出來的區域安置牠們的蛋、昨天的保護起來的拉普拉斯慢慢游出湖邊洞穴，在等待訓練師期間享受短暫的放鬆，沒有阿渡就不會有這些輕鬆自在。「這下可以確定我們往後攜手合作的機會會不斷增加。」

他既走過大眾潮流的浪口尖，還把自己放到對戰領域的前線也不會隨著世間起舞，奇巴納就是被他全心全意的付出所打動。

一群咩利羊經過他倆身邊的時候刻意小心繞開，這讓丹帝想起老家的毛辮羊們，習慣性地想伸手拍拍催促快要掉隊的孩子反而被阿渡制止，他擔心嚇著牠會讓丹帝被牠絨毛內儲存的大量靜電電焦。

「奇巴納不會認為我有對你使心眼吧？那孩子很單純的。」阿渡對於自己知道奇巴納鮮為人知一面有著一絲優越感，不可否認是因為背後有著對丹帝的嫉妒。

「他那麼聰明本來就有很多思緒，多餘的部分我自然會幫他除去。」

咩利羊夾在兩人中間，絨毛莫名多存到了一些靜電，但是在動物本能驅使下牠還是不能貪戀這個危險的地方。

「那、之前你是為什麼有讓奇巴納離開伽勒爾的念頭？」

觀察眼從不會讓丹帝看漏他必須知道的東西，阿渡個性可以說是不善言辭，他不會出口勸誘，可是他罕見露出溫和一面的時候，都試圖在呼喚他們當年相處時的美好感覺。

既然伽勒爾已經邁入新世代，告訴他也無妨吧。阿渡想。

「……洛茲會長。」  
  
阿渡並沒有和前會長有太多接觸，當時他太年輕並沒有餘力思考自己以外的事。

「帶著迷你龍的外來訓練師」──伽勒爾居民對他的印象差不多就是這樣，他也沒有道館訓練師資格，對伽勒爾的大小賽事幾乎都從轉播得知。不得不說他確實對善用龍系寶可夢奇巴納有親近感，他親眼見證這孩子在萬眾矚目之下敗給丹帝的瞬間。

結束了……

年輕的阿渡模仿螢幕對面奇巴納的口型。

「都結束了。」

鋁鋼龍被奇巴納溫柔地扶起來療傷，表情鎮定得不像個孩子，連大人都不見得會像他這樣沒有任何情緒反應，牠不禁思考他們在這場比賽付出了什麼代價，而後就見到丹帝從後攔腰撲抱奇巴納，亢奮得把人撞到兩腳騰起，還讓他一頭撞上牠金屬身體，在物理和精神意義上真的是完全將奇巴納打趴。

「奇巴納、奇巴納──奇巴納！」

離冠軍賽還有一戰，但丹帝緊擁著奇巴納彷彿才是他的勝利獎盃。

「謝謝你來到這裡，奇巴納。」

世界頓時間鴉雀無聲，只剩鬱金的瞳在他們的中心熠熠生輝。

奇巴納本來有信心可以把瘦不拉基的丹帝一腳踹開，最後的最後用這種友情攻勢如此正大光明的卑鄙手段，豈不是叫他──

「欠我那麼多盤咖哩，還死皮賴臉地拉本大爺陪你走冠軍路！你這個只知道全力以赴的對戰狂要是沒好好拿下優勝可不饒你！丹──帝──」  
  
豈不是叫他只能誠實回應丹帝。

兩個孩子賽中給人們的感動並沒有完全被載入聯盟史冊。

奇巴納也抱緊丹帝，他眼神透過洛托姆攝影機在所有螢幕放送的瞬間──伽勒爾上萬群眾的激昂快速地平息下來。

因為回過神來只看到賽場上的丹帝，所有吶喊都在催促丹帝繼續創造新的勝利讓他們沸騰，丹帝一時間也忘了剛才的澎湃，冷靜沉著地穩住狀態迎接最為艱難的一戰，所有人無疑都對他剛萌芽的職業選手風采為之著迷。

「隕石內蘊已定名稱伽勒爾粒子，隕石在人為流通下遍布全土約百分之37.65，伽勒爾作用於寶可夢普遍情況為組織倍數增長的非常態現象，卻因特異個體增生新肉體結構進而產生能力變化的『超極巨化』，本地抽樣個體樣本數占比約百分之12.9。從生態案例中重新評估淨化粒子的必要性──」

奇巴納的寶可夢們一臉茫然地看著奇巴納對天空叨唸著什麼，彷彿是在對遠方的誰傳遞訊息，也不明白他們是怎麼突然跑到宮門市鐘樓頂端。

黏美兒剛在比賽中進化成黏美龍，可是奇巴納那一句「都結束了」帶來的離別氣氛令牠無所適從，抑制不住黏液噴到奇巴納的後腦，重量徒增讓站在屋簷的他看起來又更搖搖欲墜。

「怎麼了，好女孩？」奇巴納沒能順利安撫失落鳴泣的黏美龍，黏液像瀑布一樣直往他頭上灌，「也是，剛比賽完應該要好好獎勵你們一下，要吃餐廳的還是本大爺做的？」

不要、都不要。

「嗯？是想要禮物嗎，新玩具？」

全部都不要。

「想要……待在本大爺身邊？」

一直在一起！

如果牠們隨時可能失去訓練師，精靈球的限制就毫無意義可言。一隻又一隻跑出來，直到奇巴納發現鐘樓開始有點不穩才趕緊把重量級的地幔岩和爆焰龜獸收回球裡。

「『結束』是指丹帝那邊，我們不是還有使命在身嗎？你跟丹帝一樣滿腦子想著冒險呢，從黏黏寶的時候就是這樣。」

因為牠不是一隻只看著人家背影的黏黏寶，牠認識的所有風景都是跟大家一樣，從鋁鋼龍頭上、在大顎蟻旁邊、更多時候在奇巴納臂彎裡看著世界快速變化，牠並不覺得可怕，但奇巴納不在身邊時往往哭得最大聲，現在流乾全部黏液也鑽不回奇巴納的懷裡跟著他走。

好可怕。

「乖乖，我的黏黏寶……」

黏美龍闔眼，巨軀慢慢攤在奇巴納身上不知不覺睡著舒服地發出呼嚕聲，一直到熟睡才被收回球裡。

「結果只有你一個在那耍帥呢。」奇巴納對拒絕回精靈球的鋁鋼龍說。

牠們習慣奇巴納的照顧，但總是要有誰留下來拉住他、接住他、陪伴他，鋁鋼龍自願把奇巴納當成自己的責任。

「胸口的不痛快遲早會散去吧。」參加聯盟比賽本來就是臨時起意，奇巴納知道自己也有不能耽擱的事情。

鋁鋼龍張口含住奇巴納的小腦袋，他在一片漆黑中聽得到自己的回音帶著些許抽泣聲。

無可奈何的事就算了但不能假裝不在乎，悲傷沒關係的，覺得別無選擇的時候就用鐵蹄光線轟出一條新的路，如果牠身體堆滿鏽，那便是牠想守護奇巴納內心的證明。

「對戰上來說鐵蹄光線不適合你啦。」大概丹帝也是用同樣的心情衝過來抱住他，反應慢丹帝一截又讓他覺得更不甘心，「真是謝謝你了，夥伴。」

從鐘樓下面看得見競技場方向等不及暮色落入地平線而先行綻放的絢爛火花。

「丹帝和噴火龍會贏吧？」寶可夢大師是丹帝的夢想，他確信那會美夢成真但沒有想過是在何時，「如果再跑回去跟他道賀……」

肯定不只是骨折那麼簡單，在興頭上的丹帝就是這麼不知分寸。鋁鋼龍鳴道。

「那就、道完恭喜完就跑囉？這次要乖乖呆球裡別害本大爺被逮到……要是超音波幼蟲也進化成沙漠蜻蜓就好了。」被鋁鋼龍白了一眼，奇巴納反而笑得開懷。

「奇巴納選手。」

呼喚他的聲音令情緒頓時失去溫度。高級皮鞋踏著石磚的聲響，隻手插進口袋覆蓋粗糙的歲月痕跡，用眼神就足以驅使他人的餘裕，舉手投足都在彰顯自己的身分地位。

「我是你的粉絲，看到你如此倉促離場真叫人擔心。可以跟我握個手嗎？」

不應該有人注意到他離開競技場，但伽勒爾聯盟最高權力者的手現在正擺在他眼前。

一旁的會長秘書在操作平板電腦，奇巴納有印象她是極巨腕帶的開發者，可能腕帶裡還有他所不知道的玄機。

「如果您不介意只有握手……」

奇巴納話音未落就被洛茲拉近打量他每一個反應。

「你的手很冷呢。」

「剛才在鐘樓上吹風有點著涼了。」把手指掐在一塊的握手方式對一個孩子來說有些過份熱情，「會長先生才是，憑您的充沛精力慢慢回賽場一定會有許多粉絲呢。」奇巴納對試探的防備心太強，都能察覺自己說話口吻頓時間都不像是個孩子。

「你真是能言善道。聯盟賽對訓練家來說只是個過程，嗯──對沒有站上頂點的人來說就是那樣。」洛茲神態輕鬆，身後的歡慶喧鬧只當是風聲擦過耳畔，「以前最高紀錄是亞軍呢，真叫人懷念，當時就不知道為什麼突然明白我還有其他使命，我可以說是很幸運能達成今日的成就。」

身旁的奧利薇莞爾，把會長過往當自己的事那般自豪。

「你可曾聽過有聯盟冠軍談及冠軍之路的終點到底有什麼？金錢和名聲都只是附屬品，除了自己的手持寶可夢，冠軍沒有任何夥伴，一旦失敗就是當前的努力都灰飛煙滅得重頭來過，絕對勝利的代價是多麼大，世人都在等待有能的訓練師為他們解明真相，在冠軍之路堅持不懈的訓練家都是勇者！」

洛茲會長鏗鏘有力的言詞敲擊奇巴納的內心，明知他別有目的，不過一想到丹帝的處境他就不可能不被觸動。

奇巴納想起了索妮亞在休息室的失聲痛哭，彷彿要斬斷對聯盟賽的所有留戀。

「你不也離開了那個地方嗎？」

「本大爺是……」尖銳的提問令他備感壓力。

「儘管我們被試煉排除在外，」洛茲說：「我們仍需要同伴去拓寬這條路，你是不可思議的孩子，極巨化能源的未來對你有所共鳴，我希望能借用你的雙眼去探看。」  
他懇切地請求奇巴納讓他機會展示一切。

「不、」

洛茲想利用自己。

他以朋友身份支持丹帝的夢想就已經夠了。

不要再淌其他渾水。

可是他想在決斷前再見丹帝一面。

「奇巴納──」

凡是奇巴納想捨棄的心情，丹帝總是會一一回應。如同古來經典戲劇裡的高潮，丹帝騎在噴火龍上無所畏懼地將他拉出抉擇困境，浮誇的行動肯定沒有考慮後果，但在奇巴納看來他卻確實像個英雄。

「我找你找好久。」

丹帝說完後陷入一陣古怪的沉默，甚至不如他們倆的準決賽那樣熱情，只是若有所思地看著日落。

「把本大爺帶走又突然不講話是幹嘛？好歹說說你的事啊！」孩子臉頰的伸縮性絕對出人意料，這是奇巴納已經對丹帝做多次實驗的心得。

「去我家，媽媽說晚餐要在庭園烤肉。」

那就是要慶祝了，可是丹帝對自己的優勝隻字不提，「當上夢寐以求的聯盟冠軍應該要更高興點吧？秀一手超極巨地獄滅焰清掉競技場上雲層讓星星露臉之類的，服務一下支持者炒熱氣氛。」

「別太苛求噴火龍，等等牠把我們倆都扔下去。」丹帝苦笑，有時候他真佩服奇巴納的想像力，「賽中有點分心，沒有拿出原本水準，聽不到觀眾的聲音，即使索妮亞特地回來幫我加油也是。」

身體對勝利以外的東西麻木無感，發揮了跨越當下極限的力量也是理所當然，這條路上明明有那麼多值得大笑哭泣的事情──

然而壓倒性的勝利竟是如此摧折人心的東西。

和他擦身而過的訓練師的懊悔表情卻在他心頭揮之不去，勝負的意思似乎就是有一方的心血會被踐踏。

大家去他家吃烤肉，為了「他的勝利」慶祝。

努力戰鬥的寶可夢們至少會得到牠們該有的撫慰，但是訓練師呢？

他剛才找不到奇巴納，差點變成在聯盟賽中第一個難過得哭出來的冠軍。

奇巴納啞口無言，他早就知道丹帝身上的極端特質，但總是只露出傻蠢傻蠢的那面給他看。

「想炫耀的話還是算了吧，別太把自己當回事！」不過能肆無忌憚地把冠軍的臉把持在自己手心讓他有些得意，「你將來必定會折服於一個傻瓜，這就是你驕傲自滿的下場，因為傻瓜不在乎勝負，只是專注把一件事情貫徹到底，讓你不值一提的煩惱灰飛煙滅，既然你還有閒情逸致露出那麼窩囊的樣子──」

手上沒有任何一隻寶可夢能負重飛行的奇巴納不假思索飛身躍下，噴火龍很勉強才咬住憑著衝勁想跟著跳下去的丹帝。

奇巴納身後光芒乍現，丹帝難以置信地見著墜落的奇巴納身後長出翅膀。

「到時本大爺要打敗你簡直易如反掌。」

超音波幼蟲進化而成的沙漠蜻蜓載著奇巴納俯衝，一個高難度的漂亮急轉彎乘風高飛越過丹帝頂頭，他們在倒立視界中四目相交。

永不言敗的張揚笑容證明了奇巴納的訓練師品格。

「任何一場勝負我都不會落下的，奇巴納！」

被如同初戀般的美好感覺幻惑，霎間忘記所有責任包袱。

連一聲道別都如此令人安心，丹帝很慶幸自己愛著寶可夢對戰的一切。

  
／

  
阿渡沒有去看比賽，正確來說已經知道結果的比賽不需要他這個外人關注，只是順著迷你龍的心情帶牠去水邊玩，迷你龍也想捉弄他，因為他的脾氣稜稜角角太多，不像牠這麼圓溜溜的討人喜歡，多龍梅西亞一感覺到他在附近就會躲起來，場面很好玩。

迷你龍白鰭抽了幾下，回頭扯咬阿渡褲腳告訴他周圍有狀況。

「有危險嗎？」

迷你龍抬起頭，定位到對的方向時白鰭又抽得更厲害，如果有危險牠就不會隻身趕過去。

「龍的哭聲？」阿渡把移動速度不快的迷你龍抄到懷下帶著走，看上去野生寶可夢們對聲音有所反應，但只是處在原地沒有打算靠近。

他看見沙漠蜻蜓緊緊貼伏在一個滿身是血的男孩身上，左腳骨頭不自然地反折，男孩受傷的模樣太過怵目驚心，沙漠蜻蜓受驚到忘記自己翅膀也傷著，一直在緊張狀態拼命嗡鳴。

「那是你的訓練師嗎？」

沙漠蜻蜓聽到阿渡開口就警戒得瞬間擺好龍爪的架式跟他的迷你龍對峙，龍在脾氣上來的時候就是這麼不可理喻，只能用蠻力讓對方聽話。

反正阿渡本來就打算制服牠再救助傷患。  
  
他忍住那股能撕裂耳膜嗡鳴，亮出沒有任何武裝的雙手走近要碰男孩的腳，觸動到沙漠蜻蜓的底線，牠打算驅趕阿渡這個意圖不明的陌生人──一個對龍系寶可夢瞭若指掌的訓練師。

沙漠蜻蜓的長頸短手體型完全不適合正面近身，因為在攻擊的時候會把頭先伸出去，想著在當下他一個肘擊就能輕鬆打暈牠，但是有什麼東西護住了沙漠蜻蜓使他打偏。

「紅夾克的大哥哥，冷靜點聽我說。」奇巴納搖搖晃晃地扶著沙漠蜻蜓支起身子，「大哥哥是拳關道館的人吧？我要急事要去那裡一趟，拜託帶我過去。」

他是傷患又是孩子，雖然這個糟糕的處境是他自找的，對方還是仔細地幫他止血檢傷，如他所想的一樣，普通大人通常都不會拒絕這樣楚楚可憐有難言之隱的孩子。

「我拒絕。」

……通常？

「我要做的只是把你送醫急救。」

表面上看不出來，阿渡為應急把龍系寶可夢的觸診經驗套用到人類身上查出大片瘀傷，用如此慘烈的方式受身落地左腳大概有骨裂，肋骨也斷了一兩根，頭上的護帶沒有太多緩衝作用，他不禁懷疑一個孩子怎麼靠意志力撐住不暈過去。

「我不去不行！」不只是洛茲會長有可能改變心意，奇巴納也不想讓自己有太多時間遲疑，「反正你嚇著了我的沙漠蜻蜓，這孩子才剛進化就讓牠勉強載人是我的過失……你轉過身離開我們就毫無瓜葛了，就算再有什麼意外也全算在我頭上。」

「你知道自己對寶可夢做了什麼嗎？你憑這身體能負起什麼責任？」

「啊啊啊啊──哈啊……哈啊、咳！」

阿渡把奇巴納脫臼的手臂扳回原位，沙漠蜻蜓心裡陰影再度加深已經嚇得捲起尾巴，反倒是奇巴納卻仍沒有痛暈過去。他並不溫柔，不介意用其他粗暴的方法讓奇巴納失去意識。

手刀還沒下去，他就被奇巴納狠狠咬住手臂。

所有道理奇巴納都懂，正是因為明白他講不出個理由說服阿渡，所以他更希望阿渡能果斷離開。

「暴飛龍、烈咬陸鯊。」 

沙漠蜻蜓也接受了一定程度的治療，可還是心不甘情不願地回球裡。

「暴飛龍。」阿渡盡可能做好包紮與騎乘安全措施，他扣住暴飛龍的下顎轉向自己，「如果這孩子多斷一根骨頭，你也得承受他的疼痛，好好飛，知道了嗎？」確實地把「命令」交待下去，好讓他們能以最快速度趕到目的地。

乘上烈咬陸鯊前，阿渡無意識地拍拍奇巴納卸掉了暴飛龍緊繃的神經，那舉動在牠看來很新奇，明明對命令的實質作用沒有任何改變，這次飛行卻是牠久違載人還飛得最好的一次。

「烈咬陸鯊，劈開。」

阿渡向來被視作外人沒有什麼機會接觸道館底下的能源工廠，不過或許他轉眼間成了最靠近伽勒爾秘密中心的外人。

鋼鐵支柱撐起偌大地底空間，輸送工程的聲響迴盪其中，交織的金屬管線在異樣紫光照耀下蠕動，彷彿置身龐大生物的母胎，即便靠近工廠漆黑的核心，渺小的他們也只能束手無策地觀望它用一口吐息震撼拳關市的地基，奇巴納的到訪讓它得以平靜。

奇巴納步伐踉蹌卻稱不上狼狽，好好挺直了腰桿走到與洛茲並肩的位置。

「本大爺接受你的提議。」

「謝謝，奧利薇會馬上幫你安排。」

簡單的對話決定了伽勒爾幾十年的安穩。

奇巴納沒有讓極巨能源增產的本事，卻有把握穩住它的安定性。

「城都的馭龍使。」洛茲覺得唯一的美中不足就是阿渡的存在感，「我和你有話要說嗎？」

「沒有。」如果要憑立場與威勢下去談，阿渡選擇把這個問題留給伽勒爾自身，「不過接下來這孩子就歸我了。」

既然奇巴納已經辦完事，他就要親自把奇巴納送去治療，從目光接觸起拖延到的每分每秒都是他的責任。

下次他們再碰面時，奇巴納已經是拳關道館的訓練師，由於聯盟賽的優異表現直接略過見習階段，道館人員對奇巴納的加入感到興奮，重傷的事情用自主訓練發生事故成功敷衍過去，沒見誰去為難他。

渾身繃帶與石膏，沒有鋁鋼龍幫忙扶的時候連站著不動都很吃力。

「比在電視上還上相呢。」阿渡沒有惡意，單純覺得奇巴納在累積著不同於普通訓練師的經驗而感到佩服，「我沒有出席道館挑戰也沒穿上道館制服，你怎麼知道我是這裡的訓練師？」

「拳關道館帶著迷你龍的訓練師就渡哥一個，渡哥不知道自己的影響力嗎？」左半身還是傷殘，道館也只能派給奇巴納孵黏黏寶蛋的任務，別人避之唯恐不及，他卻可以做得得心應手。

蛋在右手指尖上旋轉著，已經康復的部分狀態不錯，不過見狀的阿渡馬上往他腦袋不輕不重地搧一掌。

「不許玩寶可夢的蛋。」阿渡把蛋跟人接過來，但是稍微移動一下奇巴納就開始疲憊地喘氣，他只好把胸口借個奇巴納靠，「別管其他訓練師怎麼說，你的對戰實力本來就在他們之上，好好養傷就是你的工作。」

「話不能說得這麼白啦……」

「不行嗎？」

奇巴納第一次見到阿渡在笑感覺很古怪，時常皺著眉頭的眉頭在年輕皮膚上留下難以抹去的刻痕，沒辦法笑得很好看連迷你龍也搖頭。

「渡哥的生活方式大概很辛苦吧。」

「我不在乎。」他從不解釋也不會讓別人幫他澄清。

「……謝謝你。」奇巴納永遠不會變成他，所以他很感謝有阿渡這樣擇善固執的人。

回顧昨天的情況，阿渡不覺得自己做了什麼值得稱讚的事情。在沙漠蜻蜓的重要日子給牠留下陰影、攻擊未遂還誤傷到奇巴納、對這個區域正在醞釀的危機坐視不管……奇巴納的感謝卻沒有一絲虛假，如果像他這般直率的心性能好好生根，伽勒爾也不完全是無可救藥。

奇巴納伸手喚鋁鋼龍過來旁邊坐，反倒是阿渡的寶可夢先衝到他的手邊討撒嬌，馭龍使的龍該時刻保持威儀，阿渡卻沒有厲聲斥責牠們，彷彿從前僵硬的相處模式只是想像的，牠們對訓練師的錯誤認知慢慢消融，小心地移動巨軀尋找可以愜意度過午後的最佳位置。

阿渡可能是一族裡罕見固執的馭龍使，旅行回煙墨市的他面相與行止一如往常，但不用散發壓倒性的殺氣，強大的龍也心甘情願跟隨他。

同期裡最早穿戴標誌性披風的馭龍使，毫無懸念地站上城都聯盟的巔峰。

不善言辭的他至今都無法訴說在伽勒爾修行那段期間的感受，他用行動去打造出理想的和諧之地，可是不論多麼想重現那段安寧的時刻，總是沒辦法和當年相提並論。

  
(TBC)

**Author's Note:**

> ※可能會變小系列，先標未完  
> ※奇巴納動畫登場後自己就會原地往生  
> ※在那之前寫多少算多少


End file.
